The Mysterious Mother
by F.Luna98
Summary: Everyone knows Bernadette Cavendish as Diana's mother, but nobody knows for sure who her father was, or rather, another mother, Laura McLaren as Diana Cavendish's second mother and the protagonist of this story.
1. So that's Luna Nova?

The McLaren family, born on January 14, 1222 of a lesbian union between an elf witch named Marceline and a human witch named Laurren, the elf witch had a green stone that her family kept for generations, the two ended up relating and having a daughter decided to give the name Mary McLaren being the surname a junction of the names of Marceline and Laurren, years pass the McLaren family gradually grew to become one of the most influential in Ireland, many great witches came from the family like Isabel, Victoria, Denise, Elisabeth, 750 years after in the same day was born Laura McLaren, a girl who grew up as a tomboy, after a long time studying gets a scholarship to study in Luna Nova.

On September 1, 1987, Laura was in the square of Ley line and when she arrived she came across a group of girls in Luna Nova's uniform and went to them.

\- Hey girls, you must be Luna Nova students right?

Says Laura.

\- No, we're going to a costume party and this on our side is a portal to the party site.

Say?.

\- Nice party. I didn't know you guys came in the same costume.

Says Laura.

\- Your accent and appearance? You can only be the freshman they accepted from the McLaren family, I didn't know that Luna Nova would stoop to the point of accepting Irish witches.

Say?.

\- And what's wrong with that?

Says Laura.

\- Come on Bea, ignore this girl is a waste of time, let's introduce Luna Nova to Bernadette, maybe she's on our team.

Say?.

\- All right, Molly, let's leave that Irish girl there, but first let me do something.

Says Beatrice.

Beatrice goes to Laura and takes her wand and throws it in a lake.

\- Hey, why'd you do that?

Says Laura.

\- If you're late you'll never get into Luna Nova. Now we are.

Says Beatrice.

Laura shows her middle finger to Beatrice and turns her back to get the wand, Beatrice puts the broom in front making Laura fall flat on her face.

\- Beatrice! You're already overreacting!

Says Bernadette, holding Beatrice.

Beatrice turns her face with her nose up to Ley line, Bernadette looks a little worried for Laura who looks back.

\- I'm sorry.

Whisper Bernadette.

The three girls disappear and Laura gets up picking up her breasts.

\- (You guys are friends and so dampening my falls, on one hand it's good to have huge breasts)

As I looked up, a girl with glasses was holding a wand and delivering it to Laura.

\- I'm sorry, I didn't show up to help, but when I arrived Beatrice was already destroying you, my name is Rosemary Morris, I'm a student of Luna Nova, I can help you introduce you here.

Says Rosemary.

\- So that's Luna Nova? If I knew, I'd stay at Dublin Magic Academy with my little sister.

Says Laura.

\- Don't mind Beatrice, that girl's an asshole who thinks she owns the academy.

Says Rosemary.

\- I get it, my name is Laura McLaren, I'm the new student of Luna Nova and yes I'm Irish.

Says Laura.

\- I'm not prejudiced about your nationality and I don't care about those things.

Says Rosemary.

\- Now can we go?

Says Laura.

\- We'll just wait for my friend and then we can go.

Says Rosemary.

A girl with the red team's sash comes close to two and faces Laura.

\- April, this is Laura McLaren. Laura, this is April Jordan.

Says Rosemary.

\- Laura!

Says April.

\- April!

Says Laura.

Laura and April hug themselves.

\- Did you two know each other?

Says Rosemary.

\- Laura and I were very good friends in childhood until I moved to the UK and had to study here.

Says April.

\- You've grown a lot these April years.

Says Laura.

\- You're still the same little Laura, you just grew up on your breasts.

Says April.

Laura shows her middle finger to April.

\- Same old April.

Says Laura.

\- Same Laura quiet as before.

Says April.

\- You two seem to get along very well together. Now we can go.

Says Rosemary.

Laura finishes in the red team's room as Rosemary and April's teammate. Bernadette on the blue team being Beatrice and Molly's roommate. Laura then throws herself into bed relieved.

\- Finally some rest, I was tired of flying broomsticks for the day.

Says Laura.

\- What are you gonna do about the blue team girls? They're gonna keep doing bad things to you, Laura.

Says Rosemary.

\- Seriously, are those preps gonna act like that? I thought that only existed in series or in Hollywood.

Says Laura.

\- Take it from me Laura, Beatrice when she doesn't like someone makes their life a living hell, the last girl left because she couldn't take it anymore.

Says Rosemary.

\- You didn't tell me you bought a fight with Beatrice?

Says April.

\- Why so much concern? Is just an angry prep, she is already 15 years old it is not possible that she will act like a spoiled child of 5 years.

Says Laura.

\- You still don't know Beatrice well enough to know what this girl is capable of.

Says Rosemary.

\- Whatever this girl does to you, we'll be with you, Laura.

Says April.

\- Thanks, I guess, but you don't have to protect me, I can handle myself.

Says Laura.

\- Hey Laura, what do you think about trying on the Luna Nova uniform?

Says April.

\- Okay where's the change room?

Says Laura.

\- We don't have. We change in front of each other.

Says Rosemary.

\- What?

Says Laura a little angry.

\- We're girls. What's the problem?

Says Rosemary.

\- Laura is a lesbian, she dies of shame to change in front of other girls.

Says April.

Laura takes the wand and makes a partition appear where they can change.

\- If you guys just spy a little bit…

Says Laura rubbing her neck.

\- Relax Laura, we're not gonna look at your watermelons swaying.

Says April.

\- April!

Says Laura.

Laura goes to the partition to change and a while later screams furiously and goes to the girls with her shirt vest open.

\- Isn't that mandatory? I can't even close that vest.

Says Laura.

April takes the wand and uses magic to close the vest, but a while later the vest opens with the buttons flying everywhere, even picking up the girls.

\- What a shame!

Says Laura.

\- I'm sorry Laura, but I don't think that size fits you, I thought since you were short you'd fit.

Says April.

\- You thought wrong April, I'm short, but my body is wide.

Says Laura.

\- For now you can walk with the vest open, no problem.

Says April.

\- And all the girls watching my breasts swaying? But no way.

Says Laura.

See you, lesbian witches...

Laura McLaren: A tomboy girl who likes boy stuff, even likes girls, Laura is a reserved girl and more quiet, with a very sharp tongue, a little shy, she suffers a lot from lack of height and body measurements, even more her huge bust breasts of 101cm, she has long orange reddish hair with McLaren family bangs, blue eyes, 1.47m high, freckles all over her body, 44kg and was born on January 14, 1972.


	2. The first fight

September 7, 1987, Laura was walking down the corridors towards the room and meets Beatrice and the girls from the blue team.

\- You love to show yourself with these huge breasts, don't you Laura?

Says Beatrice.

\- Yes I do, I want to show my breasts to everyone.

Says Laura sarcastically.

\- Listen here, you little dwarf, you better not disrespect me and answer me right.

Says Beatrice.

\- Or are you gonna do what? I am extremely terrified.

Says Laura sarcastically.

\- Girls! This is no time for fighting.

Says Bernadette.

\- You're right, Bernadette, let's leave those three aside.

Says Beatrice.

They leave the girls on the red team alone and enter the room.

\- I don't know how you put up with that, Laura. But it's not your fault if the vest doesn't close.

Says Rosemary.

\- I know, Rose, but she's just being a pain in the ass, it's no use explaining that to that prep.

Says Laura.

After class the girls were in the cafeteria eating quietly until Beatrice squeezed an orange wet Laura.

\- Sorry, I got sweat in my hand.

Says Beatrice.

Laura gets up without expression; all the girls start to yell for a fight.

\- You see? I don't care.

Says Laura opening her arms.

\- Are you going to keep finding this funny?

Says Beatrice.

Laura turns around and sits back down and keeps eating.

\- If I were you, I will hit her.

Says a girl.

\- I don't give a shit.

Says Laura.

The girls sit back frustrated that no fighting has taken place.

\- Look Beatrice, I thought you were going to pull a fight, but apparently you've lost our respect.

Says another girl.

\- If you want, I'll show you why I'm respected around here.

Says Beatrice bullying the girl

\- (That asshole Laura will pay).

Meanwhile Laura uses magic to dry her hair and face.

\- Great. I'm gonna stink of orange now.

Says Laura.

\- You're strong, Laura. Why didn't you at least hit one punch in Beatrice?

Says April.

\- Fighting is a waste of time April, we are not children, so many of us are going to be adults, so we have to act like grown-up people.

Says Laura.

\- Who knew you changed Laura, when I was still in Dublin you beat up the other girls and even scared the boys.

Says April.

\- I'm not that person anymore April, because of that also the parents of those people talked a lot with my parents and I got into worse trouble.

Says Laura.

\- Your stories are always very interesting Laura, I couldn't have a better roommate.

Says Rosemary.

A girl delivers a letter with a heart to Laura.

\- A girl like you knows I'm a lesbian? And I don't even know you.

Says Laura.

\- I'm giving this up because someone else asked, I can't say her name.

Says the girl.

\- All right, let's see what it is.

Says Laura.

Laura opens the letter.

"Show up alone in the courtyard of Luna Nova, only I'll be there, I know you're a lesbian who knows we can do something"

\- And who is this girl? I'm not gonna go out and grab someone I don't know and nobody knows I'm a lesbian, just you two.

Says Laura.

\- That's really weird.

Says April.

\- You didn't tell anyone else?

Says Laura.

\- Of course not Laura.

Says Rosemary.

\- So that's pretty weird, I'll see what happens, if anything happens don't worry.

Says Laura.

\- Good luck with the girl and maybe you'll lose the shame of changing.

Says April.

\- April!

Says Laura.

Laura goes to the courtyard of Luna Nova and it was empty until she feels something being thrown at her head and looking back there was Beatrice and Molly holding a camera.

\- What do you want?

Says Laura.

\- I won't be seen this way around here, don't think I'll make it cheap for what you did in the cafeteria.

Says Beatrice.

\- Girl, I don't want to fight, please.

Says Laura.

\- Too late Laura McLaren, no turning back.

Says Beatrice.

\- Please, Beatrice, let's settle this another way and how do you know I'm a lesbian?

Says Laura.

\- Rosemary, don't you realize how different she acted these days?

Says Beatrice.

\- What have you done with my friend?

Says Laura.

\- I didn't do anything, I just intimidated your friend trying to find out some secret from you, now you come fight or not?

Says Beatrice.

\- No.

Says Laura turning around.

Laura walks out showing her middle finger until angry Beatrice pulls her hair.

\- Hey, let go of my hair now.

Says Laura.

\- What are you gonna do? Sausage water hair.

Says Beatrice.

Laura walks up to Beatrice and stares a little angry.

\- I'm not gonna do anything, now leave me alone.

Says Laura showing her middle finger.

Beatrice gets angry and hits Laura in the face and then a kick that makes her fall to the ground.

\- I think it's good not to be disrespectful to me, you little dwarf.

Says Beatrice.

Looking from afar Bernadette runs yelling for Beatrice to stop.

\- Beatrice! Stop it!

Says Bernadette.

Bernadette separates the two and Laura doesn't even care.

\- Thank you.

Says Laura getting up.

\- Are you all right?

Says Bernadette.

\- No no, I'm fine, if you want you can ask your little friend to punch the other eye.

Says angry Laura.

Laura walks up to her room and Bernadette looks a little worried about Laura.

\- Why did you get in the way? Did you hear what she said to me? She made me look embarrassed in the middle of everyone, now no one will respect me around here.

Says Beatrice.

\- You're not Beatrice who was my friend before you came to Luna Nova, poor Laura, you don't treat anyone like that.

Says Bernadette.

\- She who started Bernadette.

Says Beatrice.

Laura comes to the room with her right eye purple and nose bleeding a little.

\- Laura!

Say Rosemary and April.

They both run to hug Laura.

\- I'm sorry Laura, I should have told you that Beatrice made me talk about you, but she would hit me and destroy my glasses, I was afraid, I'm sorry to be such a coward.

Says Rosemary.

\- It's okay, Rose, you're not to blame for anything.

Says Laura.

\- I didn't know she'd be able to leave you with the purple eye Laura, so I know you're black belt in karate.

Says April.

\- But I didn't even fight her, I just took one punch or another, I don't want to get in trouble around here, I'm glad her friend showed up separating the fight, but I was so angry that I was a little nasty with her

Says Laura.

See you, fighter witches...

Beatrice England: Mother of Hannah England, Beatrice is a bit like her daughter, but she is a bit more extreme and more authoritarian, it wasn't always like this, only when she realized that she was being a more talented in Luna Nova she used her influence to build a reputation, she hates lesbian witches, but she is bisexual, has long red brown hair, brown eyes, 1.66m tall, 49 kg and was born on April 19, 1972.


	3. We're in Love

In the blue team's room Beatrice was arguing furiously with Bernadette.

\- You got in my way, Bernadette!

Says Beatrice.

\- And you crossed the line Beatrice, Laura shouldn't be mistreated like that; she just got to Luna Nova.

Says Bernadette.

\- You've just arrived too, but you haven't embarrassed me and you're still part of my team.

Says Beatrice.

\- I won't let you mistreat Laura any more.

Says Bernadette.

\- So you're gonna turn into your little protector then?

Says Beatrice.

\- Not only Laura but the other students you've been mistreating.

Says Bernadette.

\- I can't believe I called you to come to Luna Nova and you're taking my empire away from me.

Says Beatrice.

Beatrice turns her angry face and locks herself in her room by slamming the door.

\- And how do you put up with that, Molly?

Says Bernadette.

\- Can I say something in particular?

Says Molly.

Bernadette and Molly go to their room.

\- I'm starting to like Beatrice.

Says Molly.

\- I understand, but don't you think she's a bit of a bad person?

Says Bernadette.

\- I know deep down she must be a good person, before you came here she treated me with great care.

Says Molly.

\- Good, I hope it works out; maybe you will help Beatrice to be a sweet and gentle person again.

Says Bernadette.

\- And you Bernadette? Yesterday you said in class that you were a lesbian, while all the others were ashamed. Do you like someone?

Says Molly.

\- I am, but I don't know if I should tell you who the girl is, you don't like her.

Says Bernadette.

\- You can talk, I promise not to tell Beatice who you like, if that's who I'm thinking.

Says Molly.

In Beatrice's room, she was looking at some pictures of Laura.

\- (This idiot, this imbecile, this short one, this thick one, she'll only see one day, how I hate this girl... But I have to admit, she's a hottie, that body of hers I wish I had... Thanks for lending me your camera Molly. I got some good pictures... I'll get her for me, but I have to know a way to do that, Laura hates me).

Beatrice starts touching herself, meanwhile in Molly's room.

\- Yeah, that's exactly who you're thinking, I like Laura.

Says Bernadette.

\- I knew it from the way you look at her and the way you defended her from Beatrice.

Says Molly.

\- She's so cute and cute, she must be quite a girlfriend, outside that she's a lesbian.

Says Bernadette.

\- I don't have anything against Laura, I even think it's a good thing you two are dating, who knows it might stop a little Beatrice, I don't want the power to go to her head and if you want I can help you win her over.

Says Molly.

\- No need, I want to try to win Laura over on my own and in my own way, I'll try my best to make her notice me and maybe one day we'll be a couple.

Says Bernadette.

\- You're the best roommate who could have shown up here in Luna Nova, I didn't think you'd be such an amazing person.

Says Molly.

\- I wonder why, everyone thinks I'm a smug girl because I'm a Cavendish.

Says Bernadette.

\- I don't think so.

Says Molly.

September 8, 1987 after teacher Nelson's flight class, the girls on the red team were playing with their broomsticks doing several maneuvers in the air, until Laura looks at Bernadette on the ground and she was clapping her hands, then Laura goes to her.

\- What are you doing here?

Says Laura.

\- I'm just impressed with your fun and your skill; I want to apologize for yesterday.

Says Bernadette.

\- The one who has to apologize is your roommate and not you, I have to apologize, I was too nasty with you, but it was because I was a little angry at the moment.

Says Laura.

\- It's okay. You're very cute, Laura.

Says Bernadette.

\- You want to fly together... I'm cute?

Says Laura blushing and hiding her face.

\- Me... Me... I'm sorry, it's just...

Says Bernadette blushing.

Bernadette turns her face and walks out towards her room while Laura watches her blush.

\- (Me cute? Nobody calls me that, what was that? She's pretty cute too).

\- Laura! You're just gonna stand there! If you don't fly, You're gonna lose some free time.

Says Rosemary.

\- I'm coming!

Says Laura.

\- (How strange is that what I'm feeling? My heart got more intense when she said this; I felt a sense of comfort, a desire to hug her)

Laura goes back to playing with her friends, but she was a little disconcentrated committing some slip-ups, thing that she doesn't do, her friends started to strange this behavior, later in the room of the red team they will talk with Laura.

\- Are you always surgically accurate Laura, because today you were so different and unconcentrated?

Says Rosemary.

\- It was nothing, Rose.

Says Laura.

\- Laura's nothingness is called Bernadette Cavendish.

Says April.

\- April! The fact that she showed up didn't disconcentrate me.

Says Laura.

\- Then why did she blush and you too?

Says April.

\- It was nothing April, forget it.

Says Laura.

\- She seems to have said something that left you like this and I think Bernadette is liking you.

Says April.

\- I'm her asshole friend's "rival", never that she'll want anything from me. What's interesting about me?

Says Laura.

\- You got two basketballs right here, who wouldn't want to, I'd be a lesbian having breasts like that for me.

Says April holding Laura's breasts.

Laura takes her hands off and locks herself in the bathroom angry.

\- You overreacted this time, April.

Says Rosemary.

In the bathroom Laura looks at the ceiling reflecting.

\- (Bernadette Cavendish... She said I'm cute... Is April right? Or is it just a sick joke from Beatrice? If it's me I don't care, but if Bernadette really likes me, I'd have such a perfect, cute girlfriend, the Cavendish are a lot prettier in person than I thought... I imagine she's pretty innocent, I would provoke all the time with these things, and maybe we could even...)

Laura touches her breasts with her left hand and her right hand is inside her skirt until the girls knock on the door apologizing.

\- (What the hell! I can't even have privacy).

Laura opens the door soon.

\- It's okay girls, I'm not mad, I'll talk to you after I take a shower.

Says Laura.

\- We can talk in the shower if you want.

Says April.

Laura shows her middle finger and as April looks at finger tip she blushes.

\- I think Laura's going to have a slightly longer bath and I think she's in love with Bernadette to a greater extent, I know that liquid at her fingertips and it's not water.

Whisper April to Rosemary.

See you, passion witches…

Bernadette Cavendish: Diana Cavendish's mother, she is a sweet and gentle person, she was always fascinated by the stories about the fertility stone that her grandmother Isabella tells, she ended up becoming a lesbian, despite being Beatrice's colleague she doesn't like very much her what her childhood friend came to become, after the two of them remained 3 years without seeing each other, she has a passion for Laura McLaren, but she feels distant from her at the same time. She has long greenish blond hair, green eyes, 1.63m tall, 50 kg and was born on June 4, 1972.


	4. Fertility Stone?

Laura gets out of the shower and goes to Rosemary and April.

\- I think I'm starting to like Bernadette Cavendish.

Says Laura.

\- I knew it!

Says April.

\- I don't know yet, but she called me cute when she came to see us.

Says Laura.

\- Look Laura doesn't have to be embarrassed to talk, I can help you win Bernadette Cavendish's heart.

Says Rosemary.

\- You don't have to. Bernadette just showed up to mess with me maybe Beatrice has planned that.

Says Laura.

\- Doesn't exaggerate Laura, it can't be that Beatrice has come to this point, Bernadette has just arrived as well as you.

Says April.

\- Still, I have to be careful.

Says Laura.

\- Okay Laura, think of it any way you like, I can help you with relationships, after all I'm dating.

Says Rosemary.

\- With who? I've never seen you walk holding hands with any girl.

Says Laura.

\- I'm not a lesbian, I have a boyfriend.

Says Rosemary.

Rosemary shows Laura a picture of her boyfriend.

\- Wait a minute this guy looks like the girl from the blue team I don't know the name.

Says Laura.

\- Molly is her sister, so you must have found it familiar. I've been dating Harry for six months, he graduated this year.

Says Rosemary.

\- Interesting, now I understand why sometimes Molly delivers letters and you always read them yourself.

Says Laura.

\- This Harry's a handsome guy, you have good taste, Rose.

Says April.

\- That Harry's just mine April.

Says Rosemary.

\- No need to be jealous, Rose. He's all yours. And you Laura, didn't you find him handsome?

Says April.

\- I don't like those things.

Says Laura.

\- You don't even seem to like being fu…

Says April.

\- April!

Say Laura and Rosemary.

\- That's pretty boring, you guys.

Says April.

\- But from something I thought here, you're a lesbian Laura, you intend to have a family in the future? You can't have a biological child with your girlfriend's genetics unless Bernadette has a brother who agrees to donate.

Says Rosemary.

\- I can have a biological daughter with my girlfriend, just use a fertility stone.

Says Laura.

\- Do you believe this legend? They say that an ancestor of my family used this fertility stone thing and had daughters with a girl, but I'm sure it's just a story is not to be bad against lesbians, if there really was a fertility stone it would be full of lesbian couples with biological daughters.

Says Rosemary.

\- I can prove it Rose, my great-grandmothers were a lesbian couple and they had five daughters, I know how to make a fertility stone and more than that I know why don't have several lesbian couples scattered around.

Says Laura.

\- Now I'm curious, you seem pretty sure what you're talking about.

Says Rosemary.

\- First of all, it's the end of the 80s and many people still have prejudgment against LGBT people, if I kiss a girl in public they'll look at me disgusted and even have people who will say horrible things, now imagine in the past where this prejudgment was worse to the point of being seen as something normal to hit people who are different

Says Laura.

\- You got a point there, Laura.

Says Rosemary.

\- And for fertility stone to be made it is mandatory that the love between the two people is true, it is not so easy to get that love, it is not overnight and we go to the cave of the love stone to create the fertility stone, it does not work like that.

Says Laura.

\- I'm impressed, really, you really know this legend well, which seems as real as possible.

Says Rosemary.

\- You'll see it's real when I'm with my daughter in the future.

Says Laura.

\- And how do you use this fertility stone? You know a straight couple does something so they can get pregnant. I know you use the stone in the middle of your...

Says April.

\- Better Laura explain it her way.

Says Rosemary with her hand in April's mouth.

\- The most common way is to pierce the fingers with something and make a drop of blood from both people dripping on the fertility stone, the girl who is going to get pregnant just needs to hold with both hands the waist that the fertility stone does, has other hotter forms, but let's not go into details about it, you know what it is.

Says Laura.

\- I'm even thinking this is really true of what you're talking about Laura, it's fascinating how much you know about this legend.

Says Rosemary.

\- It's not a legend, the fertility stone is real, you'll know one day.

Says Laura.

\- I want to believe it's real Aunt April will love Cavendish with freckles coming from you.

Says April.

\- April!

Says Laura blushing.

\- What is it? You don't like Bernadette?

Says April.

\- I'm still confused, I don't know if I like it yet, now what do you say we have some fun with my MES?

Says Laura.

Laura picks up her hidden video game console and the girls keep playing until they get sleepy, while in the blue team's room Beatrice calls Molly to chat in her room.

\- What is it, Bea?

Says Molly.

\- I need to say something about myself, and I'm gonna need your help with my plan.

Says Beatrice.

\- I'll always help you, Bea, but please don't let it involve Laura McLaren.

Says Molly.

\- That's exactly who I'm going to talk about.

Says Beatrice.

\- Bea, ignore this girl, I managed to take pictures of you beating the crap out of her, everyone will see it and think you're a respectable witch.

Says Molly.

Molly delivers the photos to Beatrice who ends up tearing in the middle.

\- Why did you do that?

Says Molly.

\- I don't want those pictures anymore, it might get in the way of what I want.

Says Beatrice.

\- Bea, you went to so much trouble to create the perfect moment to beat her up and out that I went to a lot of trouble taking these pictures and then developing them.

Says Molly.

\- Molly, you're gonna help me with something different, I want Laura here in this room, try to do what you can to lure her here.

Says Beatrice.

\- And may I ask why you want her here? You argue with Bernadette and now you want to apologize to the girl.

Says Molly.

\- Actually I want Laura's body, I'm starting to get interested in that girl, I imagine a body like that must be great for those things and out that despite everything she is very cute, I want to have Laura for me and I think I'm feeling attracted to the little redhead.

Says Beatrice.

Molly gets no reaction and starts pinching herself.

\- (Beatrice in love with Laura? This can't just be a nightmare. What am I gonna do now? Do I side with Bernadette or Beatrice?).

\- Hey, Molly, do you understand?

Says Beatrice.

\- Yeah, yeah, I was just thinking of a way to lure Laura here, that's all.

Says Molly.

See you, Fertility Stones...

Rosemary Morris: During the centuries the Morris family got along very well with the Benson family mix, the memory related spells have improved a lot, Rosemary is a sweet, kind and affectionate girl, always being very considerate with her friends, she is straight, but has always been very friendly with lesbians due to the legend of the fertility stone, has long orange reddish hair, green eyes, wears glasses, 1.63m tall, 56 kg and was born on March 2, 1972.

April Jordan: Childhood friend of Laura McLaren, she is a girl who always talks provoking her friends, but she is a great person, always helping and being with her friends, April is straight, but is always provoking Laura and Rosemary picking up their breasts, has long yellow blond hair with bangs, purple eyes, 1.67m tall, 60 kg and was born on November 9, 1971.


	5. What Do I Do?

September 9, 1987 after school Laura was walking down the halls with her friends, while Molly and Bernadette were chatting nearby.

\- I saw the way you were looking at Laura today, you look like you're really falling in love.

Says Molly.

\- She looked back and smiled at me, slowly I got closer.

Says Bernadette.

\- (What now? They both like the same girl).

\- I even think she likes you too.

Says Molly.

\- You think so?

Says Bernadette.

\- If she smiled back, it must be because she's finding you more friendly.

Says Molly.

\- I hope so, but I find it strange the way Beatrice looked at Laura.

Says Bernadette.

Beatrice shows up behind both of them.

\- What are you talking about?

Says Beatrice putting her hand on both of their shoulders.

\- About Laura.

Says Bernadette.

\- Let's talk about something else, please.

Says Molly.

\- Why is that? The conversation was so interesting.

Says Bernadette.

\- Interesting in what way.

Says Beatrice.

\- (What the hell, I can't let anybody know anything. What I do).

Molly stumbles falling flat on her face.

\- Molly!

They both say worried.

Molly gets up.

\- I'm fine. I just tripped over a rock.

Says Molly.

\- But we're on the floor.

Says Bernadette.

\- I lost my balance, that's just I didn't want to be embarrassed walking around clumsy.

Says Molly.

\- Okay, Bernadette, do you mind if I talk to Molly on a more private matter?

Says Beatrice.

\- All right, you guys can talk. I'll meet you in our room.

Says Bernadette.

Bernadette begins to walk towards her room and encounters the red team trio; Rosemary and April push Laura to Bernadette who ends up tripping over Cavendish's breasts.

\- I'm sorry.

Says Laura blushed taking her hand off Bernadette's breasts.

\- All right, it was an accident.

Says Bernadette.

\- And you two will see me.

Says Laura looking back.

\- Your hair is so soft.

Says Bernadette taking Laura's hair.

\- Thank you.

Says Laura.

Laura gets up and both of her breasts rub off making Laura's shirt unbutton.

\- (They're huge, she have freckles on her breasts too, how cute).

Bernadette turns her face when Laura looks at her buttoning her shirt.

\- It's hard not to look, I understand, there's no need to be ashamed.

Says Laura.

Meanwhile in the halls Molly and Beatrice talk.

\- Have you thought of a plan to bring Laura into our room?

Says Beatrice.

\- It's not better to think of another plan, it could lead to a bigger problem Bea, Laura might not want you.

Says Molly.

\- She has to want it, I have it.

Says Beatrice.

\- A cupid bee?

Says Molly.

\- She won't resist me like that.

Says Beatrice.

\- But that's wrong.

Says Molly.

\- Are you gonna help me or not? I promise to give you something in return.

Says Beatrice.

\- Okay, I'll help.

Says Molly.

\- (I have no choice, I hope Bernadette will help me with that).

\- Then call Laura to our team room.

Says Beatice.

Meanwhile Bernadette and Laura go their separate ways.

\- Why didn't you talk to Bernadette?

Says Rosemary.

\- I couldn't, I don't know what happened at the time, I guess I didn't have the guts.

Says Laura.

\- We have a little crush here.

Says Rosemay.

Molly walks towards the red team's room, while Bernadette arrives at the blue team's room and notices a strange smell, Beatrice was taking a shower.

\- What's that? Why scented candles? That's weird.

Says Bernadette.

Bernadette enters her room and stares at the ceiling reflecting.

\- (Why didn't I say anything? Laura is so cute, her cute left me speechless).

Molly arrives at the red team's room knocking on the door, the girls were playing video games and Laura had just lost.

\- Finally! It's impossible to beat you Laura.

Says Rosemary.

\- Nothing, I'm still a little rusty, it's been a while since I played. I'll see who it is.

Says Laura.

Laura comes to the door and notices it's Molly.

\- Oh, you Molly Lancaster, what are you doing here?

Says Laura.

\- Please come to our team room, Beatrice wants to apologize.

Says Molly.

\- You seem a little tense, Beatrice is intimidating you?

Says Laura.

\- It's nothing like that, just come with me.

Says Molly.

\- Look, if it's some trap of your little friend's, you know I'm not gonna do nothing, I can defend myself.

Says Laura.

Molly puts her hand on Laura's shoulders and takes a deep breath.

\- Laura, I know you don't like Beatrice or me at all, but please come talk to her.

Says Molly.

\- I will, no need to beg.

Says Laura.

Laura arrives at the blue team's door, but when she touches the knob, Molly holds her hand.

\- You don't want me to come in now?

Says Laura.

\- Wait a minute, Laura.

Says Molly.

\- You look weird, girl.

Says Laura opening the door.

When Laura walks in, she finds Beatrice sitting on the couch wearing a robe.

\- Hello Laura McLaren.

Says Beatrice.

\- What the hell is that?

Says Laura.

\- I'm sorry about that purple eye, but it might go away if I open my robe like this.

Says Beatrice threatening to open her robe.

Bernadette opens the door to her room and runs to the girls.

\- What is this story Beatrice England!

Says Bernadette furious.

\- Ah hello Bernadette, what is it? I'm just having a moment here with Laura McLaren.

Says Beatrice.

\- Just a moment? Dressed only in a robe?

Says Bernadette.

\- What the hell I couldn't stop them both from finding out.

Says Molly.

\- Find out what?

Says Laura.

\- Laura McLaren, I'm attracted to you.

Says Beatrice.

\- Attracted? Only if it's your hand leaving my purple eye.

Says Laura.

\- What do you mean attracted to Laura McLaren?

Says Bernadette.

\- Look what Laura's missing.

Says Beatrice opening her robe.

\- Stop it, please, it's grotesque.

Says Laura turning her face.

\- You're not a lesbian?

Says Beatrice.

\- I am, but I don't like you Beatrice.

Says Laura.

\- I'm sorry for what I did, I promise to be kinder from now on.

Says Beatrice.

Beatrice moves her finger and Laura feels a bite on her thigh.

\- Hey, get your hand out of there...

Says Laura.

Laura lost her balance and as she opened her eye, Bernadette ran to her.

\- Hey, Bernadette, don't mess with my plan.

Says Beatrice.

See you, lover witches...

Molly Lancaster: Sister of Rosemary's boyfriend, Molly is a sweet and very obedient girl, she does everything to see her friends feel better, she is in love with Beatrice, has long brown hair, blue eyes, wears glasses, is 1.56m tall, 52kg and was born on March 14, 1972.


	6. Confusion

\- Are you all right Laura?

Says Bernadette.

Laura opens her eyes and sees Bernadette.

\- No way!

Says Beatrice.

\- Yeah, what was that thing on my thight?

Says Laura.

Molly sees the cupid bee and catches it.

\- Nothing happened?

Says Beatrice.

Laura looks at the jar and notices that it was a cupid bee.

\- Did you try to seduce me?

Says angry Laura.

\- No Laura, I didn't try.

Says Bernadette.

\- I was beginning to think that you were really liking me, I was hoping that one day I would have a girlfriend.

Says Laura.

Laura runs out holding the cry and Bernadette tries to go, but the door is closed by a magic used by Beatrice.

\- You're not going anywhere Bernadette Cavendish.

Says Beatrice.

\- Beatrice! She's the love of my life!

Says Bernadette.

\- And it was mine, too.

Says Beatrice.

\- Why don't you leave Bernadette with Laura! I love you Beatrice!

Says Molly.

\- You love me? I didn't even know you were a lesbian.

Says Beatrice.

\- I did everything you wanted hoping you'd want me, but you prefer Laura.

Says Molly.

\- Beatrice England! Let me out soon! Laura needs someone!

Says Bernadette.

\- Who told you not to show your intentions in the beginning, now because of your lewdness I'm going to be without Laura McLaren for me.

Says Beatrice.

\- Hey don't blame Molly, you know how hard it is to show your feelings to the person you love.

Says Bernadette.

In the halls of Luna Nova, Laura was walking cabisbaix and crying towards her room.

\- (All this time it was just a bad joke with me, I was starting to feel something for Bernadette, she just wanted to seduce me with cupid bee, it didn't work because I was already in love and still had Beatrice, they should have sent me here wanting to do it in three, but I don't like it, I wanted a true love, give my first kiss with a person I love)

In the blue team room Bernadette was getting impatient.

\- Please, Laura must be crying, if I don't go until she explains all this, she may never talk to me or you Beatrice.

Says Bernadette.

\- If she's not mine, she won't be anyone else's.

Says Beatrice.

\- She doesn't want you Beatrice! Stop being selfish, Molly's looking for something with you.

Says Bernadette.

\- Too bad about her.

Says Beatrice.

Molly goes to Beatrice and punches her in the face.

\- So that's how you feel about me? Is that the trash of a person I fell in love with? Laura was right not to want you, you are a horrible person and should be treated, people have feelings are not objects for you to go out and take advantage and then throw away.

Says Molly.

Beatrice goes mad if she locks herself in her room and Molly starts crying, Bernadette goes to the door and remains magically sealed, but she decides to go to her friend.

\- Why does that happen to me? Rejected by boys and now even by girls, is this my destiny, no one will want me, I'm that ugly?

Says Molly crying.

\- You're incredibly beautiful and cute Molly, don't say that, one day you'll find someone who love you, Beatrice doesn't deserve you, you're too much for her.

Says Bernadette.

\- Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but what about you?

Says Molly.

\- I'll talk to Laura as soon as it's light, I hope she's not hating me.

Says Bernadette.

Laura arrives at the door of the room still tearing a little, dries and takes a deep breath as she enters.

\- Laura? Did something happen?

Says Rosemary.

\- No, I'm fine.

Says Laura.

\- Did that asshole Beatrice hit you again?

Says April.

\- She did something worse, fooled my feelings.

Says Laura.

\- What do you mean?

Say April and Rosemary.

\- I was right, she used Bernadette to seduce me and they both took advantage of me, that Cavendish only behaves herself, but she went towards me, using a cupid bee, but it didn't work, I was already in love with her.

Says Laura.

\- Are you sure that was it?

Says Rosemary

\- Absolutely, the way Bernadette acted with me and then with the cupid bee sting, she was next to Beatrice, used Molly to call me.

Says Laura.

\- Don't be like that Laura, you're hot and one day you'll get another one soon.

Says April.

\- April!

Says Rosemary.

\- You really know how to make me feel better, but I even trusted Bernadette, I even hoped that that would be the true love that would help me make the fertility stone.

Says Laura.

\- She doesn't deserve you, you're more than that Laura and they're just two jealous people who just wanted your body for fun.

Says April.

\- That's what I realized; Beatrice wore only a robe like Bernadette, as tempting as it is, only the beloved person will have my body.

Says Laura.

\- That's the way Laura talks.

Says Rosemary.

\- Now let's play MES and have an ice cream, so you forget about it.

Says April.

They start playing at MES until they fall asleep, Rosemary and April sleep on Laura's breasts, who was in a heavy sleep, until it was time to wake up and Laura noticed that the two were still sleeping on her breasts.

\- (Those two love my breasts, only now they drool on my favorite shirt, I really wanted it to be that Bernadette).

April and Rosemary wake up and realize they had their faces on Laura's breasts at the time.

\- Sorry Laura!

Say April and Rosemary.

Laura sticks their faces to her breasts and smiles.

\- All right girls, these pillows are really cute, but stay away when I'm wearing this shirt is my favorite and you drool on it.

Says Laura.

A little later they go to class and meet the girls from the red team.

\- Laura. Excuse me!

Says Bernadette.

\- Stop being a fake Bernadette, you just wanted to seduce Laura by doing things with her, but if you want I'm sorry for what I did Laura.

Says Beatrice.

\- I don't want you either; I want distance from both of you.

Says Laura.

Laura walks out to the room a little angry.

\- Laura...

Says Bernadette.

\- I'll do my best to make sure Laura never wants you again; if she's not mine she won't be anyone else's.

Says Beatrice.

\- And we'll do our best to let Laura know the truth.

Says Molly.

See you, sad witches...


	7. The Truth

September 14, 1987, The Red Team girls returned from class and met with Molly.

\- You guys don't mind if I talk to Rosemary a little bit?

Says Molly.

\- You can talk all you want, I can imagine what it is.

Says Laura.

\- (She already knows what I plan to do, but damn it, sorry Bernadette).

\- You already know?

Says Molly shocked.

\- Yeah, you guys are gonna talk about your brother if I'm not mistaken, Rose already told us she's dating.

Says Laura.

\- (Whew...)

\- Yeah, some letters came to Rosemary and he said some things to me too.

Says Molly.

\- So make yourself comfortable, April and I will go to the room, we will be waiting for you Rose.

Says Laura.

April and Laura go to the red team room while Molly delivers some letters from Harry to Rosemary.

\- Thanks Molly, I don't know what I'd do without your help, here in Luna Nova they only let relatives deliver letters and that's a pain in the ass.

Says Rosemary.

\- I also came to talk about Bernadette and Laura.

Says Molly.

\- Good, I wanted to know what really happened, I'm sure from Bernadette's point of view

Says Rosemary.

\- Bernadette is feeling bad these days, she keeps thinking about Laura, I'm worried, her grades have even dropped. What happened was that Beatrice was liking Laura and wanted her for herself.

Says Molly.

\- Laura told me that they both liked her, but they seemed to want to do it on three.

Says Rosemary.

\- Never that! Neither Beatrice nor Bernadette wanted, they both want Laura, but for only one of them, Beatrice is preventing in every way for Bernadette to apologize, she is becoming more and more obsessed with Laura, I am afraid of what Beatrice might do.

Says Molly.

\- I knew it wasn't Bernadette's fault, she always defended Laura from Beatrice, except that she's a sweet person.

Says Rosemary.

\- You help me by telling Laura the truth, I don't want to see my friend suffer anymore.

Says Molly.

\- But of course I will!

Says Rosemary.

\- You'll keep quiet and not tell Laura, she's mine!

Says Beatrice showing up.

\- Bea... Beatrice, were you listening?

Says Molly.

\- Laura will be mine and nobody else's.

Says Beatrice.

\- How do you feel about Laura?

Says Rosemary.

\- I love her and I want her all to myself.

Says Beatrice.

\- You don't love her, that's just a sick passion.

Says Rosemary.

\- I'm the only one who can make Laura happy.

Says Beatrice.

\- The same way you punched her in the face? In the same way that it diminished?

Says Molly.

\- You should follow your life, Laura was falling in love with Bernadette, the two of them could be happy together, if you really loved Laura, you would care about my friend's happiness and you would also support your friend.

Says Rosemary.

Beatrice stays quiet.

\- Look what you ended up doing, your depressed friend and roommate, you destroyed a friendship, you didn't at least think about your friend's happiness, you became a horrible person.

Says Rosemary.

\- But, but, I... Just...

Says Beatrice.

\- You should change your personality, that way no one will want you, look at the destruction you've caused, but leave it aside, I'm just a girl and I won't be able to change the mentality of someone like you.

Says Rosemary.

Beatrice runs out crying towards her room.

\- I'm sorry for the exaggeration Molly, but I can't stand to see Laura so depressed these days, she's eating too much and then she stays all night playing video games.

Says Rosemary.

\- It's okay, Rose. You just did what I don't have the guts to say and do.

Says Molly.

\- Beatrice has been causing suffering around here for a while, she needs to mature.

Says Rosemary.

In the blue team's room Beatrice closes the door and sits down leaning on the door, Bernadette ends up hearing the door knocking.

\- (I'm becoming a monster... All this because of a girl, I knew being a lesbian was a bad idea).

Bernadette goes to the door and notices that Beatrice was sitting there crying.

\- Bea... Did something happen?

Says Bernadette.

Bernadette goes to Beatrice to try to console her.

\- Bernadette? Do you still care about me?

Says Beatrice.

\- What made you cry like that?

Says Bernadette.

\- I just took a life lesson; you think I'm a horrible person?

Says Beatrice.

\- If you keep acting this way you can get worse and become one, but it's no use, you're obsessed with Laura on top of it.

Says Bernadette.

\- Do you really like Laura?

Says Beatrice.

\- Sure, but I guess I'll have to forget, since you're being selfish.

Says Bernadette.

\- No! I don't want to lose a friend anymore because of some sick crush I had, I'm going to apologize to Laura right now.

Says Beatrice holding Bernadette's hand.

\- Are you serious?

Says Bernadette.

Beatrice gets up and walks out the door towards the red team room.

\- (Beatrice changing? But what made her change so suddenly?)

Beatrice arrives in the red team's room and already finds Laura watching.

\- What do you want here?

Says Laura walking slowly towards Beatrice.

\- I, uh... I, uh... I came to apologize and also to tell the truth.

Says Beatrice.

\- Really? Are you sure this isn't another one of your attempts to seduce me? What do you want from me anyway? You want that?

Says Laura.

Laura opens her shirt showing her breasts and the black bra she was wearing, Beatrice turns her face away from looking at Laura.

\- What is it? Where was all that seduction you and your colleague used last week?

Says Laura buttoning her shirt.

\- I know you're a little angry about what happened, but I want to say that this was my entire fault... Bernadette was never to blame for anything, she jumped on you at that time because she wanted to keep you from falling in love with me, she is the only one who deserves to be in love with you... This is all horrible to talk about, you know, but I love you Laura... I shouldn't have disturbed your happiness, you and Bernadette were building a love and all I did was put your love down... What I said all those days when Bernadette was trying to apologize was a lie, she's innocent of everything that happened and I didn't know about the love she feels for you... It's okay not to forgive me, but forgive Bernadette, she's not to blame for anything...

Says Beatrice.

\- That's a lot for me Beatrice, I don't know if I can take your word for it and neither can Bernadette, you might as well speak with this beautiful speech and be thinking that I'm going to say, "How nice, you're sorry for what you did" and then jump on you and give you a kiss, or accept your love, but why didn't Bernadette come along? I'll think about what you've said now.

Says Laura.

\- If you want she can talk to you too.

Says Beatrice.

\- I don't want to talk to her, these girls who play the behaviorist are the worst.

Says Laura.

\- But Laura, she's really a great person.

Says Beatrice.

\- Is that so?

Says Laura.

See you, disappointed witches...


	8. I Forgive You

September 15, 1987 Laura wakes up 2 hours before school starts and arrives at the blue team room door, Bernadette is brushing her teeth and hears someone knocking on the door and goes to see.

\- Laura? What are you doing here so early?

Says Bernadette.

\- Your friend Beatrice said you told the truth and that you're not to blame for anything, but I'm still suspicious, I want to take the proof of that.

Says Laura.

\- She told me she went to apologize to you, but I thought it was just her impulse, I didn't think Beatrice really regretted it.

Says Bernadette.

\- Okay, but from what she told me you're not to blame for anything, you were liking me, am I right?

Says Laura.

\- Yes I like you Laura, but I think it's good I forget, you must be hate both of us.

Says Bernadette.

\- I'm disappointed actually, I was furious at the two of you, but I don't hate you. I was falling in love with you Bernadette, I felt deceived, I hoped that one day I would get true love, but I forgive you, if you are really not to blame for anything, but I don't intend to want anything more than a friendship.

Says Laura.

\- No... It's okay... Better that than nothing... At least you know the truth... I wouldn't expect more from...

Says Bernadette looking down.

Laura stands on tiptoe and kisses Bernadette.

\- At least let's enjoy this day if we were both girlfriends, I still have feelings for you and I want to do a lot of things with you.

Says Laura.

Bernadette pushes Laura.

\- You didn't like the kiss?

Says Laura.

\- Please, I don't want... I know what you want to do, but what good is one day if everything in others is going back to normal?

Says Bernadette.

Laura is quiet.

\- I admire that you have the best of intentions with this, but I just want to do these things with someone I love and feel the same way about me.

Says Bernadette.

\- Well I like you...

Says Laura.

\- But we're not girlfriends, Laura. I only want to if I'm engaged to the person.

Says Bernadette.

\- It's okay... But can we at least be friends?

Says Laura.

\- Of course we can Laura.

Says Bernadette.

\- You can even try to regain my confidence, but it won't be easy, I'm giving you one more chance, I hope nothing happens this time.

Says Laura.

\- Will you give me a chance?

Says animated Bernadette.

\- I want to think that you're really the lovely person I fell in love with.

Says Laura.

\- I'll do my best to prove it.

Says Bernadette.

\- Now make the same move as my hands.

Says Laura.

\- What do you mean?

Says Bernadette.

\- If I touch my chest like this, you touch yours.

Says Laura touching her chest.

\- Got it.

Says Bernadette.

Laura begins to make a move to untie, Bernadette imitates in the greatest innocence, then makes a move to open the robe, opening and revealing the body of Bernadette, Laura blush at the moment to see.

\- (She sleeps wearing only her robe).

Bernadette notices when she sees Laura blushing and closes her robe on the spot.

\- Laura! You pervert!

Says Bernadette.

\- Heh, if you want we can call it even if I...

Says Laura pulling up her shirt.

\- No way, you pervert!

Says Bernadette holding Laura's hands.

\- I'm sorry, but I didn't know you slept wearing only a robe either.

Says Laura.

\- You wanted to see my body, if you date me you'll be able to see more than that.

Says Bernadette.

\- It's tempting, but it won't be your beautiful body that will win me over, until later.

Says Laura.

Laura waves to Bernadette and goes towards the bedroom, Bernadette blushes when she hears Laura and watches her walking and purposefully the redhead leaves her shirt showing part of the butt.

\- (She didn't even notice that the shirt was raised, she has a nice booty by the way).

Laura returned to the red team room, April and Rosemary had just woken up.

\- Another sleepless night, Laura?

Says Rosemary.

\- I slept through the night; I just woke up early to figure something out.

Says Laura.

\- And does it involve Bernadette and the argument I had with Beatrice yesterday?

Says Rosemary.

\- Yes, I went to find out what Bernadette had to say about all this.

Says Laura.

\- How nice of you to talk to her and then what did you say to her?

Says Rosemary.

\- I told her we could be friends, but I also gave her a second chance.

Says Laura.

\- Why don't you just date?

Says April.

\- I want to be sure about Bernadette's feelings and I don't want to end up creating unrequited feelings for her either. I even made a tempting offer today, but she denied it.

Says Laura.

\- I understand, but don't think that Bernadette will be waiting, if she really likes you, it will be a huge emotional expense to her if you force her to continue this friendship. And what proposal did you make?

Says Rosemary.

\- Not much, I saw that she was very sad because I said I would just be a friend, so I kissed Bernadette and thought about this idea of giving her another chance, but the proposal was that today we had a girlfriend day, doing everything that a couple would do, but she denied it.

Says Laura.

\- If that's what I'm thinking, it's obvious she denied Laura and then April is the pervert.

Says Rosemary.

\- I also decided to make a joke with her, so that she would imitate what I did, she was wearing a robe and I didn't know that she slept with nothing underneath.

Says Laura.

\- Look how perverted you are Laura, I didn't even know you had that side, but tell us about Bernadette's body.

Says April.

Laura shows her middle finger to April.

\- It's surprising and shocking at the same time, ever since I've known you I've always thought you were a pure girl, all the more so because of the way you always shows your finger to April when she says her perverted things.

Says Rosemary.

\- I imagine even Bernadette was drooling looking at you in that shirt, I already am.

Says April.

\- Stay away from my breasts! If Bernadette didn't drool on my body in that shirt she must have drooled on you looking at part of my butt when I purposely show it to her.

Says Laura.

\- I thought I was the fire itself for the times that provoked Harry, but apparently, you're a lot worse off if you keep going like this Bernadette waits as long as she wants for you to ask her to date.

Says Rosemary.

\- I know what I have, so I'm sure that if Bernadette is going to be able to spend that time just wanting me.

Says Laura.

\- Smart Laura, I cannot say anything I did the same thing with Harry, my mother would only let me date if I was 15, so I had to hold on to him a little, I went so far as to give him a day of girlfriend before our official dating, but different from Bernadette, he accepted, boys are very different from us.

Says Rosemary.

\- Now I was curious, could you tell more of these stories with your boyfriend?

Says Laura.

\- Of course! My mother was very boring about it, Harry is three years older than me, I knew him at least four months before our official date, I was dating secretly, as he lives in Glasgow and I in Edinburgh, our dates were rare and hidden.

Says Rosemary.

Rosemary continues to tell her stories with Harry Lancaster as they got ready for classes that would begin soon, three months pass, Bernadette gets very close to Laura, always trying to find out about the girl, but without wanting to show that she wanted a relationship.

See you, forgiven witches...


	9. The winter recess

December 21, 1987 was a winter recess due to Christmas, the days were very cold and others were snowing, Laura was alone on a skateboarding track enjoying that it was just a cold day, there was another boy wearing a red cap, with a familiar voice and always hid his face, Laura was helping him, since he didn't know how to skate.

\- Take a good look at my feet and you'll make an Ollie.

Says Laura.

Laura makes an Ollie and the kid tries getting up a little.

\- That's right, bro, you learn fast.

Says Laura.

\- I wanted to know how you guys do those things on the railing.

Says the boy.

\- What do you mean? Are you talking about the grind? It's a little advanced for you, kid.

Says Laura.

\- Show me I can make it.

Says the boy.

\- Look boy, too much confidence can end up hurting you a lot, I know skateboarding is too risky, but it's always good to have a little fear and know your limits.

Says Laura.

\- I know, but I just want to see if it's so hard.

Says the boy.

\- (I'll send a complicated one, so he'll realize it's difficult and he won't even try).

\- All right, kid, you'll see it's not easy.

Says Laura.

Laura takes impulse and goes to the rail jumping with a Heelflip, sending a Crooked Frontside, when fitting the trick the skateboard slides on the floor, but Laura manages to do it.

\- (This is really complicated even for me, this part of the track is already getting frozen and this is getting dangerous).

\- Wow! And how do you get that skateboarding flip thing up? I wanted to know, too.

Says the boy.

\- The flips I can teach you since they are not complicated, just look at my feet and try to imitate.

Says Laura.

Laura starts to send several flip tricks and the boy keeps watching.

\- (Laura is so good at this skateboarding thing, I could watch all day, even more these things swaying).

The boy starts imitating Laura, managing to execute some of them.

\- (That thing is complicated and my feet hurt how it can stand it? Even more so in that cold).

\- You're even learning hard flip, Laser flip, 360 flip, no need to try, these are complicated even for me, nice to meet you boy and my name is Laura and what's your name? We can see each other again if it doesn't snow tomorrow.

Says Laura.

\- Be... Bernar... Bernard.

Says Bernadette.

\- Nice name guy, but you don't have to be dull around me, I like the same thing you like, you have a familiar name and your size too and you look like the girl I like.

Says Laura.

\- (Laura likes me...)

\- You... You look like the girl I like, too.

Says Bernadette.

Laura slowly goes mad at the boy.

\- (Damn! She found out and she's mad... What do I do?)

\- If this girl's name is Chelsea stay away from her little boy, my sister's not old enough to have boyfriend, if I hear anything, they'll both see me.

Says angry Laura.

\- No... No... Her name's not Chelsea.

Says Bernadette.

\- (Whew, I thought my disguise was revealed.)

\- If it's me, I'd better move on, I'm lesbian.

Says Laura.

\- Well let's skate more; I'm starting to feel cold.

Says Bernadette.

\- Yes!

Says Laura.

Laura and Bernadette are walking down the track for a few minutes until...

\- (If Laura who is much smaller can do it, so can I.)

Bernadette tries to send the same line as Laura, but by sending the grind she loses her balance falling to the ground, she manages to roll by cushioning the fall, but the cap falls revealing Bernadette's disguise.

\- Bernadette? Bernadette!

Says Laura going towards Bernadette.

\- (She discovered my disguise! I have to try to get out...)

Bernadette tries to get up, but she feels a pain in her ankle.

\- Don't move! You twisted your ankle, it's gonna hurt a little, okay?

Says Laura.

\- What's gonna hurt a little? Wait a...

Says Bernadette.

Laura pulls Bernadette's foot back, the same scream of pain and starts crying.

\- All right, all right, come with me, I'll take you home, we'll take care of those bruises.

Says Laura.

Laura picks up Bernadette on her lap, the Cavendish picks up the wand placing the skateboards on it and the two go to the McLaren family residence.

\- I didn't know you lived was rich?

Says Bernadette.

\- Our family has existed for 765 years, we never left this place, so it is so immense, but rich maybe, my parents never demanded that I be a girl of class and etiquette, always supported me and my style of being.

Says Laura.

\- Laura, sis!

Says Chelsea going to Laura.

\- Wait a minute, sis, I've got a visitor in my lap!

Says Laura.

Chelsea goes to both.

\- Who is this girl? You got a girlfriend, sis?

Says Chelsea.

\- This is my friend from Luna Nova.

Says Laura.

\- "Friend", yeah.

Says Chelsea.

\- Hi Chelsea, I'm Bernadette Cavendish.

Says Bernadette.

\- How do you know my name?

Says Chelsea.

\- Laura told me.

Says Bernadette.

\- I'll take this wounded girl to do some caring in my room, let mom and dad know I'm home.

Says Laura.

\- Go do scissors with her, heh.

Says Chelsea.

\- Chelsea McLaren! You're not old enough to say these things.

Says Laura.

\- I'm not 10 years old sis, you should know that I'm already 12 and it's normal to know these things.

Says Chelsea.

Laura takes Bernadette to her room and lays her on her bed.

\- You guys look good, now I know where that perverted way comes from.

Says Bernadette.

Laura kisses Bernadette.

\- Better keep your mouth shut, I need to take care of those cute feet.

Says Laura.

Laura takes off Bernadette's shoes and begins to pass her hand over Bernadette's injured foot until she feels pain.

\- It hurts!

Says Bernadette.

\- So if this is where it hurts I'm going to go to the bathroom, there's massage oil, a good massage and your feet will be brand new, these huge feet.

Says Laura.

\- You say that with chubby little feet; you are so cute, so small, even your little sister is taller.

Says Bernadette.

\- Hey!

Says Laura blushing.

See you, radical witches...

Chelsea McLaren: Laura's younger sister, while her older sister is a tomboy and a lesbian, Chelsea is totally the opposite, being a very feminine and straight girl, she has an enormous affection for her older sister, the two of them lived playing together around the house, she is a sweet person and loves to tease her sister, she has long red hair with McLaren family bangs, green eyes, freckles, 1.49m tall, 43 kg and was born on 4th March 1975.


	10. The McLaren Family Part 1

Laura goes to the bathroom and comes back with the massage oil in her hand, but ends up tripping over Bernadette who tried to protect herself with her hands, ending up accidentally touching Laura's breasts.

\- You can touch them.

Says Laura.

Bernadette is left without a reaction and Laura hides under the bed in shame.

\- (I'm a pervert! I ended up ruining the moment...)

Bernadette then looks down and smiles at Laura.

\- You're a cute little pervert, there's no need to be embarrassed, that's the way I love it.

Says Bernadette.

\- You... You like it.

Says Laura blushing.

Laura slowly gets out from under the bed, raising her mouth to Bernadette and the two ends up kissing on impulse, but this time they stay for almost two minutes kissing intensely, when they stop kissing there is a trail of saliva between their mouths and the two breathe panting.

\- Bernadette... I, uh...

Says Laura.

\- I loved that kiss.

Says Bernadette.

\- I love you Bernadette, vo... You want...

Says Laura.

\- Of course I want to be your cute girlfriend.

Says Bernadette covering Laura's mouth with her finger.

Laura kisses Bernadette again.

\- Sorry to keep you waiting so long.

Says Laura.

\- All right I understand, I've waited as long as it takes, now let's make that waiting time worthwhile.

Says Bernadette.

\- Now that we're dating, will you come with me?

Says Laura.

\- Wait! Your sister went to call her parents, we're not doing that now.

Says Bernadette.

\- I was talking about telling my parents we're dating, I'm not a pervert.

Says Laura.

\- Oh, that's you, but it's only with me, you cutie.

Says Bernadette.

Laura leaves with Bernadette from her room and in the corridors she meets Chelsea, who saw the two holding hands.

\- You don't fool me sis, I knew she was your girlfriend, you guys are fast heh.

Says Chelsea.

\- Chelsea!

Says Laura.

\- Since you two haven't eaten each other, I've come to call you two to eat in the dining room.

Says Chelsea.

\- I swear I'm gonna kick the shit out of whoever taught you those things.

Says Laura.

\- I learned by myself, you have to understand that I'm already 12 years old, I'm not a sis child, and I'm even taller.

Says Chelsea.

\- Now you'll see!

Says Laura.

\- Bleh!

Says Chelsea.

\- Two kids.

Says Bernadette.

\- Hey!

Says Laura.

Laura, Chelsea and Bernadette went to the dining room and there were Laura's parents and her great-grandmother Elisabeth who looked shocked at Bernadette.

\- Your face, your hair, girl I haven't seen a Cavendish in years.

Says Elisabeth.

\- Do you know my family?

Says Bernadette sitting down.

\- We know a lot; great-grandmother Lisa always tells me the stories of when she was younger. This is my girlfriend, Bernadette Cavendish.

Says Laura.

\- A Cavendish with a McLaren, just like in the 17th century between Isabel and Jack Cavendish, but in a lesbian couple.

Says Elisabeth.

\- If Grandma supports the couple, we also support you both.

Says Joanne.

\- So if you two are a lesbian couple, it means I'm gonna be a girl's aunt made of fertility stone.

Says Chelsea.

\- You know the fertility stone?

Says Bernadette impressed.

\- Not only that, we know how to create one, we need true love for the stone of love, the dust of the secular ruby that is in the residence of your family and a jar of sacred water that is in the residence of the Du Nord family in France.

Says Laura.

\- My grandmother said they needed more magical relics, she didn't know there was a simpler way to do it.

Says Bernadette.

\- I'll tell you a little bit about the family, but let's eat now.

Says Elisabeth.

Laura and Chelsea eat in all the rush of the world, Bernadette eats politely, but accidentaly burp.

\- I'm sorry.

Says Bernadette.

Laura burps.

\- Now we're even.

Says Laura.

Chelsea burps louder.

\- Very low.

Says Chelsea.

\- Chelsea! Laura! Have more class!

Says Joanne.

\- I'm sorry, Mom.

Say Chelsea and Laura.

\- (How cute, the McLaren family is really sweet, I wish it was like this with mine)

The girls finish eating and go to the room where Elisabeth was.

\- Laura, where's your grandmother? I see Elisabeth is your great grandmother.

Says Bernadette.

\- My grandmother left earlier that year, she was pretty sick.

Says Laura.

\- Emma was my eldest daughter; she was very attached to my late wife.

Says Elisabeth.

\- Wife? Wait a minute, now I remember, Elisabeth and Anne! They were friends of my great-grandmothers!

Says Bernadette.

\- Yes, it was me and she, Anne was a love of a person and you Bernadette? You must not be Adeleine's granddaughter since she looked like a Du Nord, which of the other three daughters of Diana and Louise is you?

Says Elisabeth.

\- My grandmother is Isabella.

Says Bernadette.

\- The youngest of the four, so I remember Adeleine was a year younger than Emma and Isabella were born two years before Diana died, we were afraid to go to her residence because of Margareth Ford.

Says Elisabeth.

\- I wonder who you're talking about. She killed Diana and kicked Louise out of our residence.

Says Bernadette.

\- I could not trust that damned one, as Louise and Diana trusted to take care of their daughters, luckily the older one was smart enough and not in Margareth's interest, but the younger ones were influenced by her.

Says Elisabeth.

\- I imagine you feel a strong hatred for this Margareth.

Says Bernadette.

\- She abused Anne, who was scared to death of that damned one, she even abused me that was the last time for her too, I didn't let it cheap, she almost killed both of us, apart from the horrible thing she did afterwards... She killed my mother just because she was protecting me, according to Margareth she was getting in the way, she was arrested right here, I'm grateful to Adeleine and Louise for stopping her.

Says Elisabeth.

\- I didn't know that Margareth was that bad.

Says Bernadette.

\- Because she is, and from what I've heard she's still alive today, which I don't doubt, Margareth was the last of us to have a birthday, she was released last year, you have no idea how monster that witch was, me and Anne couldn't even tickle her going with everything with our spells.

Says Elisabeth.

\- I remembered something here; you live in Edinburgh, right? How many days have you been here in Dublin? What about Christmas where you're gonna spend it?

Says Laura.

\- Chill honey, I arrived today and told my mother that I would spend Christmas in Luna Nova, but I already had some intention of spending Christmas at your side.

Says Bernadette.

\- You're pretty smart, I have to admit, if you want you can stay here at home and spend Christmas with us.

Says Laura.

\- Really? Thank you so much I love you Laura!

Says Bernadette.

\- Just don't make too much noise, I'll sleep in the next room.

Says Chelsea.

\- Chelsea! Somebody please tell me who taught this girl these things.

Says Laura.

Later Laura and Bernadette go back to their rooms and start to love more intensely, during the days until Christmas came the two were getting much closer to the point of changing and showering together.

See you, lesbian witches...


	11. The McLaren Family Part 2

December 25, 1987 Laura and Bernadette wake up together after a lovely night the day before.

\- Good morning my love, Merry Christmas.

Says Bernadette.

\- Good morning.

Says Laura.

They both kiss.

\- Love, can I ask you a question?

Says Laura.

\- Of course.

Says Bernadette.

\- You always deflect the subject every time I talk about your family. I wanted to know why.

Says Laura.

\- Fine I'll tell you, but don't make me go to my family residence today, I don't want to cause a mess because of our dating, my mother is very prejudiced about these things.

Says Bernadette.

\- You could have spoken before, I would have understood your situation love, if you want you can go alone to your residence to spend Christmas I fully understand.

Says Laura.

\- No! I want to spend Christmas next to the one who really loves me and wants me happy.

Says Bernadette.

\- But your mother loves you.

Says Laura.

\- I'll tell you a little bit about my life there at the Cavendish residence.

Says Bernadette.

\- You can talk, I'm curious to hear.

Says Laura.

\- I live with my grandmother, two aunts grandmothers, my mother and my younger sister, it's about 2 years since I lost my father, he and my grandmother were the only people who supported me and knew I was a lesbian. My sister is the same age as Chelsea, but my relationship with Daryl is very different, she is very false, she says she supports this lesbian side of me, but when I talk about the fertility stone she always says it's idiotic, one day I found out that she only did it so I wouldn't have children and her lineage would continue the family.

Says Bernadette.

\- And what's wrong with that?

Says Laura.

\- If my sister or mother becomes head of the family, they can end up destroying all the family tradition, even magical relics like the secular ruby. I'm glad the current head is my grandmother, but soon I need to take over the leadership of the family and that will be on June 2, 1990 two days before my 18th birthday.

Says Bernadette.

\- That's a little after graduation too, whatever it is I'll be with you love.

Says Laura holding Bernadette's hand.

\- When that day comes I will take courage and show her that you are my girlfriend, my mother will have to accept me.

Says Bernadette.

The two of them love each other and then they get dressed and go to the room where the whole McLaren family was.

\- We were just waiting for you, Laura.

Says Chelsea.

\- Sorry I'm late, Bernadette needed to talk to me on a more private matter.

Says Laura.

\- Just tell me you were doing couple things.

Says Chelsea.

\- Chelsea!

They all say.

\- Now that they're all here. I'll tell our family history. It's a family tradition to tell at Christmas, when the oldest descendant turns 15, it was like this with Emma and Joanne, now with Laura and Chelsea, you have to know about it, one day you will become the head of the family.

Says Elisabeth.

Laura and Bernadette sit together and start eating while they listen to Elisabeth.

\- It all started in the 7th century, Madeleine and Kara were two of the nine ancient witches, Kara was an elf witch with dark hair and bangs similar to ours and Madeleine was a human witch with red hair, the two as well as Woodward and Beatrix were a couple too and also had many of the fertility stones, they had 3 daughters, but after a while the humans started to appear again and get in the way, so the family had to separate. Only centuries later during the 13th century two witches who were descendants of Madeleine and Kara, Laurren was a descendant of Madeleine and had red hair very similar to ours and Marceline was a descendant of Kara, an elf witch with red hair also the fact that the two were similar and knew about the same past, began a loving relationship, the elf witch had kept many of the fertility stones. On January 14, 1222 the first of us, Mary McLaren, was born, whose surname is a junction of their names. Because of these many fertility stones that Marceline had kept, we were still lesbians for at least 10 generations, until the 15th century, it is very rare to be born boys in our family, but they had 3 cases of men with our blood and we are very similar, because of a practice that is very wrong, behave you two, Chelsea and Laura, it was common for our ancestors to relate, but this is wrong. Continuing here, during the time of the witch hunt our family was the one that was most saved, since many of the supreme leaders were from the family, but internally people got much worse, the marriages were always arranged between cousins and brothers, the first to refuse was Isabel McLaren, who ended up related to a Cavendish and since their blood is more dominant the child came more Cavendish than McLaren, Their daughter created the first artificial fertility stone, I don't know the true story very well as it was a very dark time in the family, to the point where they carried out a massacre to a family that was starting to emerge and gain a spotlight, the Williams family, just because of a defeat in the tournament, they wanted to shred, because of that there was a vengeance on their side here and only two girls left. Victoria and Julia, who had the arduous task of succeeding the family, was unfortunately another dark period, the two were hunting witches, Victoria at least was the most correct and related forming the first McLaren-Williams couple in history, as she also regretted and redeemed her guilt when she became the supreme leader, I like Victoria's story a lot, she was the greatest witch in our family, I was born when she was still alive, my mother said she was a person with a heart of gold. The following witches have only followed their lives to this day.

Says Elisabeth.

Laura and Chelsea look in wonder at Elisabeth.

\- Looks like the girls liked Grandma.

Says Joanne.

\- I loved the McLaren family story, Mrs. Elisabeth, but I have a doubt here, you all look peculiar, are short and have a sculptural body.

Says Bernadette.

\- Me with a sculptural body? Thank you for your kindness, but the others are really beautiful, I am the tallest in the family, none of us are more than 1.57m tall, we grew up to 14 years old, but we are rewarded with beautiful and sculptural bodies, as well as always we are redheads and with bangs that only reach the cheeks, We all have freckles is that some of us don't have them on our faces, but we have them on other parts of our bodies, if you notice we have three eye shades too, purple, blue and green, that's because of our past of relating to each other, but I'm glad Victoria was the last one who did that.

Says Elisabeth.

\- You guys are very interesting; I got a girlfriend from a more interesting family than mine.

Says Bernadette.

\- (They are a very close family too; I wanted my family to be like this too).

\- I don't think so. You have more interesting stories, you even helped us with the creation of the artificial fertility stone, thanks to the daughter of Jack Cavendish and Isabel, her name was Diana if I'm not mistaken.

Says Elisabeth.

\- So Diana is a great name for the Cavendish? Shall we name our daughter Diana?

Says Laura.

\- It's a very pretty name too; it would be an excellent tribute to my late friend.

Says Elisabeth.

\- Diana will never starve to death, as far as I know Laura produces milk, so she has these huge things.

Says Chelsea groping Laura's breasts.

\- Chelsea, release my breasts now.

Says Laura.

\- Okay, sis, I forgot they're just Bernadette's.

Says Chelsea.

Laura hits Chelsea with a punch that just keeps laughing, Bernadette then pushes her girlfriend, Elisabeth and Laura's parents just laugh at the whole situation, Christmas and New Year's Eve were at the McLaren family residence, they would return to Luna Nova the next day after the New Year.

See you, McLaren witches...


	12. We're Dating

January 2, 1988, Laura and Bernadette arrive holding hands in Luna Nova, Rosemary and April are the first to see the two and are shocked.

\- You finally decided to take some action.

Says April.

\- It wasn't long before you guys got started anyway, I could see how close the two of you were.

Says Rosemary.

\- We started dating on day 21, Bernadette was disguised as a boy and wanted to learn how to skate, so I went to help her without knowing, when this beautiful woman fell that I realized who she was and took her to my house to look after her.

Says Laura.

\- I know how to take care of her.

Says April.

\- When we entered Laura's residence, the first person who saw us was her sister, who can be worse than you April.

Says Bernadette.

\- Worse than April?

Says Rosemary shocked.

\- Chelsea takes it hard, I'm still indignant that she learned those things, she's only 12.

Says Laura.

\- So you guys spent Christmas and New Year together?

Says Rosemary.

\- Yeah, I stopped by the McLaren family residence all those days.

Says Bernadette.

Molly and Beatrice were walking the halls and watching Bernadette.

\- Hey Bernadette!

Say Molly and Beatrice.

\- I have to go, see you later love.

Says Bernadette.

\- See you later, love.

Says Laura.

Bernadette and Laura kiss, Beatrice looks from afar and gets a little low, but even smiles afterwards.

\- (I wanted it to be me instead of Bernadette, but at least my friend is happy).

Bernadette goes to Beatrice and Molly and hug them, the three go to the blue team's room, while Bernadette tells them that she started dating, Laura and her friends go to the red team's room to enjoy the last days of recess.

\- I imagine you must have "attacked" Bernadette these days.

Says April.

\- If "attacking" you mean doing things with her, yes I did, we slept in the same bed all those days, we even started bathing together, I had no idea it was so delicious.

Says Laura.

\- I'm falling behind, my two friends are dating and making the best of it.

Says April.

\- I don't know if it's as good to rub with the Harry thing as it is, but if you like it, it's the important thing.

Says Rosemary.

\- I'm a different girl Rose, my family used the fertility stone so much that we ended up being adapted to be lesbians. I tried it that way with magic and I didn't like it much.

Says Laura.

\- I imagine Bernadette must have loved to see those huge breasts and still hold them.

Says April squeezing Laura's breasts.

\- April! You've squeezed hard now, you've wet my bra!

Says Laura.

\- Apparently even milk Bernadette can enjoy, you're really perfect.

Says April.

\- Perfect will be my hand on your face if you stop.

Says Laura.

Meanwhile in the blue team room, Bernadette was talking to her friends about her relationship.

\- I'm glad you and Laura started dating, but does she know about Clarie yet?

Says Beatrice.

\- I have already told her about my family, I will only appear there with Laura when I graduate, I don't want to cause my family a discord just because I am a lesbian, but if I do the ritual to become the head of the family, maybe my mother will accept Laura at home, as I also want to maintain the traditions of the family.

Says Bernadette.

\- You can stay at the McLaren family residence, so I guess they took you well there.

Says Beatrice.

\- That's the problem Bea, I can't leave my family because that could be the end of the Cavendish.

Says Bernadette.

\- Not so much, you have a sister, she could continue with the family.

Says Beatrice.

\- Daryl is as greedy as my mother, if she succeeds the family may end up selling many magical relics, which may end up disappearing, the two want to sell the secular ruby from which it is used to create the fertility stones, good thing that my grandmother does not allow, but she is already a certain age.

Says Bernadette.

\- And you told Laura all this?

Says Beatrice.

\- I told her, I didn't want her to think I'm messing with her, just because I don't want her to introduce her to my family. Tell me about Christmas and New Year's Eve for the two of you.

Says Bernadette.

\- It was boring, I was alone here in Luna Nova, Molly spent Christmas with her family and didn't come back until New Year's Eve with Rosemary, at least I wasn't alone in the new year.

Says Beatrice.

\- It was normal, Rosemary spent Christmas with my family, she and her boyfriend really don't have time to love each other, it was all the time the two of them were holding each other, really the love of the two of them is something beautiful, it gave a squeeze in the heart to come back here and see Rosemary crying because she had to say goodbye to my brother.

Says Molly.

\- At least it was good Rosemary spent the new year with us, she even called April who was ashamed to spend Christmas here.

Says Beatrice.

Meanwhile in the red team room, Laura staked out playing video games with her friends and telling them about her days with Bernadette, Rosemary had just told them about her Christmas.

\- You and Harry are an example of a couple, one day I'll be like you two, but what about you April? Why did you spend Christmas alone?

Says Laura.

\- I was afraid that Beatrice would advance on me, I only had her that I knew, I don't get along well with my family.

Says April.

\- Then you realized that she was friendly, Beatrice also spent Christmas alone.

Says Rosemary.

\- Friendly? Interesting, look April you could try a lesbian adventure how about that? Bernadette and I can help you with that.

Says Laura.

\- Beatrice is just a friend, we're straight, you know that.

Says April.

\- Beatrice is bisexual, otherwise she wouldn't want me.

Says Laura.

\- Who wouldn't want a hottie like you for a body like that even me want to be lesbian, Bernadette is a lucky girl. We even spent the new year talking about boys and getting some tips from Rosemary, tomorrow we're going for a walk in Appleton, but not to mention we're witches.

Says April.

The next day April, Beatrice, Molly and Rosemary go to Appleton to meet some boys, it was prom day there, Bernadette and Laura stay in the blue team room and enjoy the day to love each other, the girls even get some boyfriends. 2 and a half years pass by, the girls graduate in Luna Nova, Laura and Bernadette first go at the McLaren family residence where also occurs the ritual of succession.

See you, friend witches…


	13. Passing the torch

June 1, 1990 After graduation, Laura and Bernadette headed for the McLaren family residence.

\- Finally we graduate and then love, what do you intend to do with your life?

Says Bernadette.

\- I intend to pursue my father's career but on broomsticks.

Says Laura.

\- Your father used to be a racing driver, but isn't that too dangerous? From what they tell me about broom races, a lot of people get hurt.

Says Bernadette.

\- Don't need to worry love, nowadays it is safer, we wear clothes that protect more and also brooms are made for that, they are not any kind of broom.

Says Laura.

\- But be careful love, if you suffer any accident that makes you stop at the hospital you will stop.

Says Bernadette.

\- Relax love, you saw how well I did during the broomstick relay and ended up getting attention, some WBRC team witches want to put me there.

Says Laura.

\- Really love? But it's the most dangerous championship.

Says Bernadette.

\- I know it is, but they are still small teams, I will try my best to get into some top team and maybe one day win a championship.

Says Laura.

\- But being careful.

Says Bernadette.

Laura and Bernadette arrive at the McLaren family residence and already notice that there is something huge with a covered cloth.

\- They finally arrived and since you graduated from Luna Nova your father and I want to give you this.

Says Joanne.

Joanne and Mark pull a cloth and a car is revealed and Laura looks excited,

\- You can take Laura.

Says Joanne.

Laura goes to her parents and hugs them.

\- I love you.

Says Laura.

\- We love you too, we know it was good in Luna Nova, so this gift is more than deserved, but look at my eyes, you have to drive carefully, I know your father was a racing driver, but that does not make you one.

Says Joanne.

\- Maybe Mom, but I got some proposals for WRBC.

Says Laura.

\- The WRPC was quite insane in my time, I couldn't be champion, but I was one of the top witches, I remember two Brazilians and Louise won all the championships in the years I competed, but I stopped when Anne got injured and was well wounded, at that time witches died almost all the competitions.

Says Elisabeth.

\- And you intend to do this insanity Laura?

Says Joanne.

\- Don't need to be worried Joanne, nowadays it's much safer, so I hear no witch died a few years ago, I'm with you today and it would be wonderful to have a return of the Mclaren family, but you have to be the leader of the family too.

Says Elisabeth.

\- Great grandmother Elisabeth, I can't, from here I'll live in the Cavendish family residence.

Says Laura.

\- So Chelsea will be the girl who will be prepared, but you have to be together, she is the younger sister, come with me.

Says Elisabeth.

\- Okay, great grandmother.

Says Laura.

Laura, Chelsea and Elisabeth go to an old cabin, Elisabeth hold them before they enter.

\- In those clothes no way, you should wear that or go in without it.

Says Elisabeth.

\- Metamorphie Vestesse!

Says Chelsea.

Chelsea ends up in the same outfit.

\- What?

Says Chelsea.

\- No magic girl, now you change.

Says Elisabeth.

Laura takes her robe and goes after a tree to change, Chelsea and Elisabeth do the same, when they change they meet at the door.

\- Now you can go in.

Says Elisabeth.

The girls enter the cabin, which was all dark, and Elisabeth catches her wand lighting the torches.

\- This used to be the cabin where Marceline and Laurren lived when the McLaren family came along, well you two are from the new generation of the McLaren family and you have to do the ritual together, that's why I called you, you need to get into the circle, but first I need to do this.

Says Elisabeth.

Elisabeth cuts part of her hair and delivers to Chelsea.

\- You can go.

Says Elisabeth.

Laura and Chelsea enter the circle that eventually sends them to another dimension where only Madeleine and Kara were.

\- You two must be the youngest of the McLaren family's descendants, so I see the oldest has the remains of the current leader.

Says Madeleine

\- But I'm the oldest.

Says Laura.

\- Then why didn't you want to be the head of the family?

Says Madeleine.

\- Because of love, I love Bernadette Cavendish.

Says Laura.

\- You love a girl, and from the Cavendish family, I will look in your eyes about your future with this Bernadette and also to know if your love is true.

Says Madeleine.

Madeleine goes to Laura and looks at her and has a vision of what Laura's life will be like.

\- Are you sure you want to continue with this Bernadette? From what I've seen, it's going to be a painful path, and you're going to go through great pain in the future.

Says Madeleine.

\- I love Bernadette and I will go through all the difficulties, no matter how difficult the path, no matter how much suffering, I know that in the end it is worth it.

Says Laura.

\- Unfortunately I cannot have a vision of what your life will be like after 10 years, but from what I have seen it will be something heavy, be prepared for what will happen.

Says Madeleine.

\- We better start the ritual to make the other girl the leader of the McLaren family, but first the older sister will need to kiss the younger one as tradition dictates.

Says Kara.

Laura goes to Chelsea and kisses her.

\- I know you're gonna be a great head of the sis family.

Says Laura.

\- I'll do my best to be deserved of that title.

Says Chelsea.

\- Now we will continue the McLaren family succession ritual, Laura McLaren, you will come back while we finish with your sister, You will have all the time in the world if you want to go back.

Says Madeleine.

Laura returns to the normal world a little confused and Elisabeth hugs her.

\- And Chelsea?

Says Elisabeth.

\- She's still performing the ritual, I had to explain why she moved the family to Chelsea, but there was one thing that puzzled me was Madeleine saying that I would have a complicated future next to Bernadette.

Says Laura.

\- Maybe she spoke with the intention of testing you.

Says Elisabeth.

\- It wasn't great grandmother she saw my next 10 years and told me that something heavy is going to happen and that it will be very painful, but if it really happens I will hold out.

Says Laura.

\- (I just hope it's not losing Bernadette or Diana...)

A little later Chelsea returns from the Ritual appearing with a witch's hat that she wasn't wearing before she went to the same one.

\- It worked!

Says Elisabeth.

\- That's it, sis.

Says Laura.

Laura and Elisabeth embrace Chelsea.

\- It wasn't so complicated I just had to listen to them talking about how I should be a more responsible witch with the family and that I should spend my time being the head of the family in maintaining traditions and things like that.

Says Chelsea.

The three of them return from the ritual, Joanne and Mark find Chelsea a cutie in a witch's hat, Laura gets restless all day about what's going to happen and Bernadette gets worried, but soon Laura tells her and she tries to relieve by giving love.

See you, McLaren witches...


	14. The head of the Cavendish family part 1

June 2, 1990 after spending the day at the McLaren family residence, Laura and Bernadette go to the Cavendish residence to try their luck, when Clarie arrives she goes to her daughter and hugs her.

\- Bernadette! I missed you so much.

Says Clarie.

\- Me too, Mom.

Says Bernadette.

\- And who is this girl?

Says Clarie.

\- Hi, I'm Laura McLaren.

Says Laura.

\- She's my girlfriend, Mom.

Says Bernadette.

Clarie stops hugging Bernadette and slaps her face.

\- Get out of here, you disgust me!

Says Clarie.

Bernadette puts her head down, but she still goes in with Laura.

\- I can't stand to see that scene.

Says Clarie.

Clarie goes furious to the room where she meets Marie and Amelia.

\- Bernadette's back.

Says Clarie.

\- You don't seem so excited about your daughter's return.

Says Marie.

\- It's 3 years she doesn't show up and she turns lesbian on me, I'm disgusted with all that.

Says Clarie.

\- We still have Daryl.

Says Marie.

\- And today is the ritual to become the head of the family; you can do and stop it.

Says Amelia.

\- Daryl is the youngest daughter and only the oldest can perform the ritual.

Says Clarie.

Bernadette enters and meets Isabella.

\- Bernadette!

Says Isabella hugging her.

\- I missed you, Grandma.

Says Bernadette.

\- Is this girl your girlfriend?

Says Isabella.

\- Yes, her name is Laura McLaren.

Says Bernadette.

\- Nice to meet you Laura, I'm Bernadette's grandmother, my name is Isabella Cavendish.

Says Isabella.

\- You're welcome, you're not gonna hit Bernadette because you know she's a lesbian like her mother did?

Says Laura

\- Clarie did that? That girl never learns. Did it hurt you?

Says Isabella.

\- No, Grandma, I'm fine.

Says Bernadette.

\- You have good taste, Laura's a cutie.

Says Isabella.

Laura blushes.

\- Have you ever heard of the fertility stone?

Says Isabella.

\- Of course and I know how to do it, my family knows of an easier to do version that generates a fragment.

Says Laura.

Isabella is impressed.

\- I came from a fertility stone, you know?

Says Isabella.

\- Of course I knew, my great grandmother told me she knew a Cavendish who was a friend of hers and you must be the daughter of this Cavendish with a girl.

Says Laura.

\- I'm really impressed with how much you know.

Says Isabella.

Bernadette goes to Isabella pulling on her dress.

\- Grandma, today's the day I'm gonna try to do the ritual.

Says Bernadette.

Isabella is shocked.

\- Okay, Bernadette, but you need to prepare for this ritual, I will help you.

Says Isabella.

A few hours later, Bernadette shows up with the ritual outfit, Laura sees her and has a nosebleed.

\- Laura!

Says Bernadette blushing.

\- The tunic of the McLaren family ritual is not so short, you've become such a delight and you've even managed to enhance your breasts.

Says Laura.

\- That outfit would never fit you.

Says Bernadette.

\- Are you calling me fat?

Says Laura.

\- Not fat, but thick.

.Says Bernadette laughing.

\- You guys are cute, but now that we get to the door Bernadette will have to go alone.

Says Isabella.

\- Okay, Grandma.

Says Bernadette.

\- Good luck, my love.

Says Laura.

Bernadette kisses Laura and then walks through the door of the ritual.

\- We can't interfere, unfortunately.

Says Isabella.

\- Why this concern Mrs. Cavendish?

Says Laura.

\- Clarie, Marie and Amelia, they'll want to get in the way of the ritual.

Says Isabella.

\- Bernadette...

Says Laura.

\- (I hope it's not the heavy thing that's going to happen to me now)

Laura sits down next to the door and starts listening to music in her walkman, while Bernadette walks down the hall and feels something climbing on her leg and then involving her.

\- You're not gonna try anything, girl.

Says Clarie.

\- Let me go.

Says Bernadette

Clarie goes to Bernadette.

\- I won't kill you, but know that you can't be the leader of the family so easily and you won't be, I don't want this lesbian shit in my residence, when I come back I think it's good you stop this relationship, my daughter won't be a lesbian.

Says Clarie.

Bernadette had her hands on her back and her wand began to emit a hidden glow from Clarie.

\- I'm sorry, Mom, but Grandma knew you'd get in my way.

Says Bernadette.

Bernadette manages to break Clarie's spell and casts a magic that knocks her unconscious.

\- I have to go now.

Says Bernadette.

Bernadette takes a broom and goes to where the ritual is performed, while Marie and Amelia try to wake Clarie up.

\- What? My daughter turned against me?

Says Clarie.

\- Let's go!

Say Marie and Amelia.

Marie, Amelia and Claire go to where the ritual is performed while Bernadette was being received by Beatrix.

\- You bastard!

Says Clarie.

Clarie carries a magic and throws everything at Bernadette, but Beatrix looks back furious.

\- You shouldn't get in the way, now you'll pay dearly for it.

Says Beatrix.

Branches grab Marie, Amelia and Clarie.

\- What are you doing?

Says Bernadette.

\- They're messing with the ritual and have to pay with their lives.

Says Beatrix.

\- No!

Says Bernadette.

Bernadette tried to get out but she was stuck, while Clarie, Marie and Amelia were struggling.

\- Please, they'll die! I don't want to be the head if it's gonna cost my family their lives.

Says Bernadette.

\- Unfortunately it's too late for that Bernadette Cavendish, I have no control over it and the ritual itself always does that with those who get in the way.

Says Beatrix.

\- Mom... Aunt Marie... Aunt Amelia...

Says Bernadette.

\- This is your entire fault! If you wasn't a lesbian I wouldn't be dying, someday they're gonna pay for that bullshit you did.

Says Clarie.

Bernadette keeps crying her head off.

\- This lesbian thing has always destroyed our family, which didn't even happen with my moms.

Says Marie.

\- I disgust the daughter I went to have; I hope Daryl's at least is a decent daughter.

Says Clarie.

Clarie Cavendish, Marie Cavendish and Amelia Cavendish die on June 2, 1990 for disturbing the ritual of the head of the family.

\- Now close your eyes that I will make you head of the Cavendish family from now on, I'm sorry for your loss...

Says Beatrix.

Beatrix begins the processes to make Bernadette the head of the Cavendish family.

See you Cavendish witches...

Clarie Cavendish (1952-1990): Mother of Bernadette and Daryl, Clarie grew up with the influence of Marie and Amelia who defended everything Margareth taught them, so they started raising their niece on the basis that there was no fertility stone and as they didn't care about the Cavendish family they also taught that the most important thing was always money, because of that Clarie turned out to be a very greedy person and also saw her mother as crazy about what she said, Always trying to keep her daughters away from Isabella's influence, but Clarie's ex-husband didn't think so and even let Bernadette hear more about the family's history, unfortunately she passed away for disturbing the ritual of the head of the Cavendish family, she had long green-blond hair, blue eyes, 1.74m tall, 60kg and was born on September 11, 1952.


	15. The head of the Cavendish family part 2

Laura was sitting next to the door listening to music until Daryl spotted her and went to her.

\- You must be my sister's girlfriend.

Says Daryl.

\- And you're Daryl Cavendish, Bernadette's sister.

Says Laura

\- Apparently you know me already.

Says Daryl.

\- Bernadette told me a lot about you and how you always supported her in being a lesbian.

Says Laura.

\- Yes, that's right, I've always supported that side of my sister I see she had good taste in choosing a girlfriend.

Says Daryl.

\- (This Laura is more perfect than I thought, a hottie like that will always leave my sister a lesbian).

\- I kept forgetting to introduce myself. My name is Laura McLaren.

Says Laura.

\- So you're from the biggest witch family in Ireland?

Says Daryl.

\- I'm not as great as my ancestors once were, but I am a McLaren.

Says Laura.

\- Interesting. Well, I'm gonna go. It was nice to meet you Laura McLaren.

Says Daryl.

\- (Couldn't be more perfect than that, a girl like that will keep Bernadette a lesbian for the rest of her life and then only I'll have daughters, but I won't go with this Laura's face).

2 hours go by, Bernadette leaves the door with an empty, sad expression.

\- Love?

Says Laura.

\- I'm horrible.

Says Bernadette crying.

Laura hugs Bernadette who was still crying a lot.

\- My mother and my grandparents aunts...

Says Bernadette.

\- Did they disrupt the ritual? Did they hit you?

Says Laura.

\- They even beat me, but I resisted the worst happened later when I was about to become the leader of the family, they got in the way too much and had to pay, I tried to save them, but they didn't want to and it was too late...

Says Bernadette.

\- It's not your fault my love, you're not a monster.

Says Laura.

\- I should try harder to save them.

Says Bernadette.

\- You've done everything possible for my love.

Says Laura wiping Bernadette's tears.

\- (So that's what Madeleine predicted? I will do my best to reverse that sad expression).

\- We're gonna have to tell Grandma and Daryl what happened.

Says Bernadette.

Bernadette changes clothes and goes to the room where Isabella and Daryl were watching TV.

\- So? Did you make it? Why are you like this Bernadette? Did something happen?

Says Daryl.

\- Mom, Aunt Marie, Aunt Amelia, they...

Says Bernadette.

\- Speak up!

Says Daryl.

Isabella is shocked and starts crying, looking at her grandmother Bernadette also cries and Laura puts her head down.

\- Are you gonna talk to me or not?

Says Daryl.

\- They tried to get in the way of the ritual and ended up... Dying...

Says Bernadette.

Daryl freezes and then his expression changes to one of anger.

\- What do you mean Bernadette? This is no time for bad jokes.

Says Daryl.

Isabella goes to Bernadette who was being held by Laura and hugs her.

\- They shouldn't get in the way of the ritual, but it's not your fault, my dear.

Says Isabella crying.

\- It's not her fault? You're really gonna defend this killer, you crazy old lady.

Says Daryl.

Laura gets mad.

\- Sorry about my words, love.

Says Laura.

Laura goes to Daryl.

\- Listen here, you spoiled little girl, don't be disrespectful to your grandmother and don't blame Bernadette for what happened, if your mother and your grandparents died in that situation was their choice, for having interfered in the ritual.

Says Laura.

\- You're so apathetic, my mother and my grandparents aunts barely died and you're already judging the dead and I bet you want to run away from the guilt of showing up here, if you'd kept quiet in your family's mansion instead of showing it wouldn't have happened.

Says Daryl.

\- Please don't fight.

Says Isabella.

\- Sorry, Mrs. Cavendish.

Says Laura.

\- (What an imbecile girl. I forget what I said about Bernadette having good taste, this girl barely got here and already want to find herself the owner of reason).

Daryl turns and walks on his feet to his room, while Bernadette and Isabella are still crying.

\- I'm sorry for what I said, but I don't like it when they disrespect me like that.

Says Laura.

\- She was in the heat of the moment Laura, but you know you were right, Bernadette is not to blame for anything.

Says Isabella.

\- I should try harder... I don't want to be the head of the family if it cost my family their lives...

Says Bernadette.

Laura and Isabella hug Bernadette trying to comfort her.

\- You're not; you'll be the best at it.

Says Laura.

\- Thank you for always being with me in these difficult times, love.

Says Bernadette.

\- My granddaughter got a great girlfriend, a beautiful, brave girl and a love of a person; I can't wait to see my great-granddaughter one day.

Says Isabella.

\- One day we'll go after making the fertility stone and keep the Cavendish family going.

Says Bernadette.

Bernadette feels a slight tightness in her heart and begins to moan in pain.

\- Love?

Says Laura worried.

\- Bernadette always had these heart problems, I think she got worse from losing both.

Says Isabella.

\- I tried to hold on to the pain, but now it's all gone.

Says Bernadette moaning in pain.

\- Healing!

Says Laura using healing magic, but it doesn't work.

\- Unfortunately, it's out of the reach of magic, unless...

Says Isabella.

Bernadette slowly manages to return to normal, but still feeling pain.

\- I did it!

Says Laura.

\- Love, you did it!

Says Bernadette.

\- Your love is true.

Says Isabella.

\- My love for you will always...

Says Laura starting to moan in pain.

\- Laura!

Says Bernadette.

\- I've passed on some of the pain to myself, so you don't have to suffer, it really hurts.

Says Laura.

\- Love doesn't have to do that.

Says Bernadette.

\- Well, since you guys are feeling better, I'll go to my room, have a good night.

Says Isabella.

Isabella goes up the stairs and Laura grabs Bernadette in her lap.

\- You're feeling pretty sick, but Dr. Laura, she's gonna help you with a love treatment.

Says Laura.

\- All I need today is that sweet love of yours.

Says Bernadette.

\- I love you Bernadette.

Says Laura.

\- I love you too, Laura.

Says Bernadette.

Laura and Bernadette go to the room and start loving each other trying to forget what happened, after a while they fall asleep.

See you dead witches...

Daryl Cavendish: Bernadette's younger sister, unlike Bernadette, Clarie took more care in raising and rearing her daughter based on what she thought was right, all Daryl wants most is to be able to one day lead the Cavendish family to enrich and have power, as much as she supports her sister she actually just wants to see her without descendants, since she didn't believe in this fertility stone thing, when she was younger she lived causing situations where her older sister took the blame or else made her pass over Bernadette, she has long green blond hair, blue eyes, 1.66m tall, 48 kg and was born on November 20, 1975.


	16. The love stone

The following day on 3 June 1990 Bernadette was still shocked and grieving for her mother and her grandmother aunts.

\- I can't stay like this Laura.

Says Bernadette.

\- What do you mean, love?

Says Laura.

\- We're gonna start forming the fertility stone today. I can't get over my losses. I need to get over myself.

Says Bernadette.

\- And what do you intend to do?

Says Laura.

\- We're going to the love stone cave.

Says Bernadette.

\- But already?

Says Laura.

\- Are you coming?

Says Bernadette.

\- I have to go with you silly, of course I will.

Says Laura.

Laura and Bernadette go to the cave of love stone, when they get there they are amazed.

\- This place is wonderful.

Says Bernadette.

\- Your presence here only leaves the most wonderful place.

Says Laura.

\- And your curves too Laura.

Says Bernadette.

Laura and Bernadette take off their shoes and enter the puddle and begin to kiss, a glow emanates above both, until the love stone falls on Laura's head.

\- Looks like we made it.

Says Bernadette.

Bernadette takes the love stone and puts it in her pocket.

\- Baby, let's do one more.

Says Bernadette.

\- We're having two daughters?

Says Laura.

\- I'll do something else.

Says Bernadette.

Laura and Bernadette kiss once again, making one more love stone emerge, this time Bernadette makes a necklace with this love stone.

\- You did this for me?

Says Laura.

\- This will be our love charm, whenever you stay away from me, it will be a reminder of me and I don't know if I have much time.

Says Bernadette.

\- What do you mean, my love?

Says Laura.

\- My health is very weak Laura, I don't know if I have much time to live.

Says Bernadette.

\- You'll live long Bernadette, I'll be with you.

Says Laura.

\- I love you Laura, if you turn this love stone into a fertility stone you can use it as a cure for me too, but you can only use it on the day it gets worse.

Says Bernadette.

\- And how will I know the day?

Says Laura.

\- When I start coughing and getting into bed, but that can take a long time, my love.

Says Bernadette.

Bernadette kisses Laura, a while later they fly back to the Cavendish residence and Daryl waits for them with arms crossed.

\- You don't even call your mother, she dies yesterday, you don't talk to me, and on top of that, today you're back with your girlfriend.

Says Daryl.

\- I was doing something important, Daryl.

Says Bernadette.

\- Like dating Laura?

Says Daryl.

\- I was creating this.

Says Bernadette showing Daryl a necklace.

\- Heart matching necklaces? Is that a more elegant way of saying you were dating Laura?

Says Daryl.

\- I will not waste my time with you Daryl, you might as well have stopped them from getting in the way of my ritual.

Says Bernadette.

\- And I was going to know that they could die? If I knew that, of course I'd stop it.

Says Daryl.

Isabella shows up to try to calm them both down.

\- Please stop fighting.

Says Isabella.

\- I'm only stopping because Crazy Grandma asked.

Says Daryl.

\- Have more respect for your grandmother.

Says Bernadette.

\- You're not the boss of me.

Says Daryl turning his face.

\- Sorry to talk, but your sister's an immature spoiled brat.

Says Laura.

\- So what did you guys do? Tell me about it.

Says Isabella.

\- We went to the cave of love stone, these necklaces have love stones tied on them.

Says Bernadette.

\- So you're gonna have 8 daughters?

Says Isabella shocked.

\- Only one Cavendish lady, that love stone in my neck will become a fertility stone that I will use to heal her granddaughter one day and the other we will make a fertility stone created by my family that only comes one fragment.

Says Laura.

\- How interesting, and what do you intend to call your daughter?

Says Isabella.

\- She will be called Diana, as well as the stories I heard about this family about not only one but two Diana Cavendish, one who made my ancestor a great supreme leader and helped to create this fertility stone we are going to make and the other one that is more recent, she was murdered and by what my great grandmother tells was a great student and person.

Says Laura.

\- I know these two and also the first one who was the inventor of the fertility stone more than 300 years ago, I loved the choice of name, she will be a legendary girl without a shadow of a doubt.

Says Bernadette.

\- She will be raised with all the love in the world, when Diana is born I promise to stop competing in the WBRC to educate our daughter, I do not want her to be influenced by her sister.

Says Laura.

\- You don't have to stop your career so love, Daryl is still very young, one day she may mature.

Says Bernadette.

\- I don't know love, all care is little.

Says Laura.

\- Her girlfriend is right, Clarie grew up influenced by my sisters and ended up thinking like them, my sisters also grew up influenced by Margareth Ford and were also influenced, this is because we did not have time to take care of our daughters while we worked, I lost my husband very early, I do not remember much about my mothers, but I know that Louise also competed in the WBRC, just as Laura intends, even after the birth of her daughters.

Says Isabella.

\- You can take care of them, Grandma, and avoid this influence that you are so suspicious of.

Says Bernadette.

\- I don't know, my health has been a little weak these years, I don't know if I'll last long, losing Marie, Amelia and Clarie, has really messed with me.

Says Isabella.

\- All right, love, you can stop competing if you think it's better for our daughter to grow up with your influence.

Says Bernadette.

\- You will see love, she will grow up with all the love in the world and she will also be an amazing witch.

Says Laura.

\- And when do we get the next relic?

Says Bernadette.

\- The day after tomorrow, I know that tomorrow is your birthday love, so let's take advantage of this day to rest and also to lessen the nerves of your sister, I still want to try my best to make her see me better.

Says Laura.

After all this, Laura and Bernadette spent the day having fun playing video games, even Daryl gets loose, but still afraid, the next day is Bernadette's birthday, it was a day like any other, Daryl was even kinder than usual, helping Isabella tidy up the little party they had.

See you, lesbian witches...


	17. The Du Nord family

5 June 1990 at the Du Nord Chariot family residence was playing sitting in the backyard while his grandmother Anna swept the floor from the entrance of the house until Laura and Bernadette entered through the backyard, Chariot got up and ran around hiding in his grandmother's legs.

\- Hello, girls. What can I do for you?

Says Anna.

\- We came here to take the sacred water and form the fertility stone.

Says Bernadette.

\- It's been how many years since I heard about it.

Says Anna.

Laura squats down and looks at Chariot.

\- Hey, little girl, you don't have to be afraid of us, I'm a friend.

Says Laura smiling at Chariot.

\- One of you comes with me and the other stays here watching my granddaughter.

Says Anna.

\- We're weird, because you're leaving one of us with your granddaughter?

Says Bernadette.

\- This can be like a test for me to trust the sacred water to you both as well, if my granddaughter cries you won't be able to take it.

Says Anna.

\- I get it, so I go with the lady and Laura stays with her granddaughter.

Says Bernadette.

\- Why me? People say I look bad.

Says Laura.

Bernadette smiles at Laura.

\- If it were so, I wouldn't fall in love with you.

Says Bernadette.

Chariot looks a little confused at Laura and gives Laura a little window smile.

\- You look nice, Auntie.

Says Chariot.

Meanwhile Bernadette was walking down the halls with Anna going to the holy water.

\- We never got a visit from a lesbian couple before they knew about the fertility stone.

Says Anna.

\- Really?

Says Bernadette.

\- In all the years I've lived I've never seen a lesbian couple here, my mother talked a lot about my grandmother making this fertility stone, I've seen a portrait of them both and one of them looked a bit like you.

Says Anna.

\- I imagine you're talking about my late great grandmother.

Says Bernadette.

\- (I just hope Laura is getting along with her granddaughter).

Meanwhile Laura was sitting on the grass showing some spells for Chariot using her wand.

\- How do you do that, lady?

Says Chariot.

\- You need to believe in yourself, think about good things, give a concentrate and then your magic appears.

Says Laura.

Chariot picks up a stick and targets a flower trying to use magic.

\- It's not going!

Says Chariot.

\- Have a little more patience think about good things and then the magic will come out.

Laura looks at the same flower, making some butterflies appear and Chariot looks impressed.

\- You see, it's all about believing in yourself, your magic is inside you.

Says Laura.

Chariot tries again and keeps trying, while Laura keeps helping until finally a greenish spark comes out of the end of the stick and ends up bursting open the stick, Chariot gets a fright, but soon a greenish aura comes out of the wand.

\- I did it! I did it!

Says Chariot.

Chariot runs to Laura and hugs her.

\- (That feeling is so good, one day it will be like this with my daughter).

\- Thank you, miss. What's your name? So I don't forget the witch who taught me all this.

Says Chariot.

\- My name is Laura McLaren, can you call me whatever you think is best and you little girl?

Says Laura.

\- My name is Chariot Du Nord, I'll never forget you Lady Laura.

Says Chariot.

Anna and Bernadette arrive at the cave where the sacred water is and Anna fills the bottle and the two return looking surprised at Chariot having fun with Laura.

\- Grandma Anna, look what I can do.

Says Chariot.

Chariot keeps dancing and holding a twig that keeps shining on the tip with some spells coming out.

\- Is that magic?

Says Anna.

\- Yes, it's magic Grandma.

Says Chariot smiling.

\- That's wonderful I could even give you two bottles for that.

Says Anna.

\- I just showed her some spells and created a wand with a twig that we found.

Says Laura.

\- You're good with kids, Laura. You'll be a great mom in the future.

Says Bernadette smiling at Laura.

\- I have to go little Chariot, it was nice to meet a little girl as cheerful as you.

Says Laura.

Chariot gives Laura a smile.

\- I'll always remember you Lady Laura.

Says Chariot.

\- Did you see that Bernadette, she called me Lady Laura?

Says Laura.

Laura and Bernadette bid Anna and Chariot farewell and head for the Cavendish residence.

\- You're very good with children.

Says Bernadette.

\- You think so? Luna Nova's people always said I have a closed face.

Says Laura.

\- That closed face I love.

Says Bernadette.

\- Now we have the relics to make the fertility stone, Diana will be born in 1991 it seems, I didn't think it would be so fast to find the relics.

Says Laura.

\- Not yet my love, after I graduate as a doctor we'll have Diana.

Says Bernadette.

\- Got it.

Says Laura.

\- And you also have your career at WBRC; after all you will soon be competing.

Says Bernadette.

Laura and Bernadette arrive at the Cavendish residence and go to the laboratory; there they take the ingredients of the fertility stone and recite the fusion spell, forming two McLaren fertility stones.

\- Let's make it look like necklaces. I don't want your sister to realize it's a fertility stone.

Says Laura.

\- Hiding what from me? I think it's good they start talking.

Says Daryl.

\- Is that the fertility stone your grandmother always said existed, some problem?

Says Laura.

\- So that's what they've been doing all these days, they were planning to do this stupid experiment.

Says Daryl.

\- So stupid that you'll see as soon as your sister graduates her belly and then a girl named Diana is born.

Says Laura.

\- (What the hell, they were all the time doing this thing they call the fertility stone, I'm starting to think that grandmother Isabella was right, I should be careful that this doesn't happen, if this Laura stays here this Diana will never be a submissive girl).

\- Hey, what now, Daryl, you just gonna stand there?

Says Laura.

\- It's nothing, I just want to see this thing not working.

Says Daryl.

Laura and Bernadette leave the lab and Daryl keeps looking for the books until he finds a book "How to ward off unwanted people by Margareth Ford".

\- It's probably just a poetic book.

Says Daryl.

Daryl throws the book and it falls on a page with some drawings and writing, "a mile away the person begins to feel headaches."

\- (So that's a recipe for how to create a people retractor? How interesting, I'll use that in case this fertility stone is real).

Daryl starts to create the people retractor and keeps doing some tests until he gets a result similar to what was in the book. In 1991 Elisabeth McLaren passed away in the year Laura made her WBRC debut, she became so focused that she became the first rookie in history to win a championship and by a medium team. In 1992 Daryl mysteriously ends up getting pregnant and no one knew who the father was and ended up giving birth to twins, Maril and Merrill, in the same year Laura and Bernadette get married. Laura manages to leverage a huge success by winning a championship in 1995 dedicated to Isabella Cavendish who died in the same year, Bernadette starts studying medicine and graduates in 1996, shortly after graduation, they already start using the fertility stone, then on April 30, 1997 is born Diana Cavendish IV.

See you, Du Nord witches...

Anna Du Nord: Grandmother of Chariot, Anna still works as a doctor, but spends her free time taking care of her granddaughter, after her mother Adeleine disappeared from the Du Nord family residence, she had to become the matriarch of the family, she was always a very affectionate person, ended up divorcing her husband shortly after Ellie Du Nord was born after discovering that he had an affair, has long red hair with some bangs, blue eyes, 1.62m tall, 55 kg and was born on April 25, 1939.

Chariot Du Nord: A little girl who is passionate about magic, she had a bit of difficulty learning since her mother and grandmother lived working, Chariot is like every bouncy child of her age, loves to draw witches, has short red hair with some bangs, red eyes, 1.12m tall, 27 kg and was born on February 20, 1984.


	18. Back to Ireland

January 2, 1998 Daryl go talk to Laura about Diana.

\- My congratulations McLaren, this fertility stone thing is real and you have a beautiful daughter, but I will not allow it to continue here.

Says Daryl.

\- What? But she's my daughter.

Says Laura.

\- Too bad, but within a week some things I've put inside you and Bernadette will work, you won't be able to be near each other anymore.

Says Daryl.

\- What? But why did you do that?

Says Laura.

\- I don't want Diana to grow up strong and smart with your presence, besides the fact that she wants to be a lesbian wanting to have a daughter who will be stronger than herself and take over the Cavendish residence. The next leaders will be one of my daughters and if they cannot have daughters I will force Diana to create a succession of my choice, now say goodbye to her family.

Says Daryl.

Laura falls from tears and Bernadette runs to Laura.

\- What did you tell her?

Says Bernadette.

Laura hugs Bernadette.

\- Love I can never see you again.

Says Laura.

\- What are you talking about?

Says Bernadette.

\- I put things inside you two and in a week they'll take effect, if you get close to each other... They die!

Says Daryl.

Bernadette collapses from crying and has a little heart attack.

\- Love!

Says desperate Laura.

\- I'm fine, love, but I won't stay away from you after that.

Says Bernadette.

\- You should conform soon, Bernadette. I'm getting you off the hook for killing our mother and Aunts Marie and Amelia.

Says Daryl.

\- Laura is not to blame for anything!

Says Bernadette.

\- I'll take it easy with you, even if I want you can't heal from this you'll have to stay away, it's been seven years thinking about this I won't go back.

Says Daryl.

\- Seven years to separate myself from the love of my life!

Says Bernadette.

Laura walks downstairs to Diana's room and kisses her forehead.

\- Goodbye my daughter, I love you.

Says Laura.

\- Ma... Mama!

Says Diana.

Laura gets down and comes out crying from Diana's room.

\- Love?

Says Bernadette.

Laura looks at Bernadette and tries to smile, they kiss for the last time.

\- Goodbye, my love.

Says Bernadette.

\- Take good care of our Diana.

Says Laura.

Laura starts packing her bags while she puts it in her car, Bernadette looks at her crying.

\- Love let's at least love each other one last time, I know it's not the time, but if you don't want I'll just leave.

Says Laura.

Bernadette hugs Laura from behind and grabs her breasts.

\- It'll be the last time I can touch them and enjoy those things.

Says Bernadette.

Laura turns to Bernadette and they both love each other one last time.

\- Now I have to go for good, love.

Says Laura.

\- One day we can fix the cure for that.

Says Bernadette.

\- I hope so, I know my late great-grandmother said that's what drove Louise away from the Cavendish residence.

Says Laura.

\- I promise to take care of Diana so that she won't be influenced by Daryl while I live to spend my time just taking care of our Diana.

Says Bernadette.

Laura takes off her necklace and gives it to Bernadette.

\- Keep this, you'll need it more than I do.

Says Laura.

\- I love you Laura.

Says Bernadette.

\- Me too, Bernadette.

Says Laura.

Laura goes to her car and starts driving towards Ireland, while Bernadette goes to Daryl.

\- Satisfied?

Says Bernadette.

\- I'm amazed at all this.

Says Daryl holding the laugh.

\- Come on, you can laugh your ass off! You've ruined my life enough, that's horrible Daryl, you can't force a couple to separate just because of your whims.

Says Bernadette.

\- Look at 11 years hiding behind McLaren made you think you have a voice, but you're nothing but a weakling, love is a weakling, it's no wonder I got any handsome guy to do those two, it was beautiful to see that little girl crying...

Says Daryl.

Bernadette punches Daryl in the face.

\- You're a horrible person, I disgust the sister I have.

Says Bernadette.

Daryl looks shocked at Bernadette.

\- (I've never seen Bernadette act like this, she's really mad, maybe I overreacted to what I did, but in the future she'll know that I only did it for her good)

Bernadette starts crying and goes to Diana's room.

\- At least I still have that love of my life with me.

Says Bernadette.

Diana smiles at Bernadette.

\- Ma... Mama...

Says Diana.

A few hours later Laura arrives in Ireland by car and stops on a cliff that was close to the sea, walks a few steps, but hesitates to jump, then she sits down on the ground and starts crying as it started snowing.

\- (I can't believe I lost all my dream and my life to Bernadette's sister, I really am an imbecile, I didn't know that girl's evil would come to that point, now I have to think about how I'm going to talk to my parents and Chelsea about my sudden return... Diana... Bernadette... I hope someday you can see me when I'm older my daughter...)

Laura kept crying for a long time until a car pulled up next to Laura's car and a couple came down from it, they were Rosemary and Harry.

\- Laura?

Says Rosemary.

\- I'm fine.

Says Laura looking at the sea while a tear drips

\- Did something happen?

Says Rosemary.

\- I'd rather not talk Rose, it can hurt me a lot is a private family thing.

Says Laura.

\- I understand, I was coming here in Ireland to visit April who wanted to be our little Phoebe's godmother.

Says Rosemary.

\- I've seen pictures of you; she's your face Rose.

Says Laura.

\- I'm gonna go, but please, if you want to say, just show up at the Jordan family residence, I'll spend a few days there.

Says Rosemary.

Rosemary leaves with her husband and a little later Laura gets up and goes to her car driving to the McLaren family residence.

\- (I've already thought of a way to work this out.)

Laura arrives and is soon received by Chelsea who runs to hug her.

\- Laura! You arrived unannounced.

Says Chelsea.

Laura keeps walking with her bags to her room looking down.

\- Sis?

Says Chelsea.

Soon Joanne was in the kitchen and ended up seeing Laura.

\- Daughter?

Says Joanne.

Laura keeps ignoring and unloading the bags leading to her old room.

\- Mom have something strange with Laura?

Says Chelsea.

After Laura finishes unloading the car she walks slowly to Joanne and hugs her crying.

\- Laura...

Says Joanne.

\- What happened, sis?

Says Chelsea.

\- They... If they were... I lost my daughter and Bernadette... But please, forget about it... I don't want to remember what happened anymore...

Says Laura crying.

\- But then why do you want to move back in?

Says Chelsea.

\- I can't stand that sister of Bernadette, she's a horrible, inhuman person and all I want now is to start my life over here.

Says Laura.

\- But what did they die of?

Says Joanne.

\- Bernadette had a heart attack during childbirth and she ended up not resisting, not even her child could stand it...

Says Laura.

Joanne and Chelsea fall from tears while Laura also cries with them.

\- (Unfortunately I have to lie to you, I don't want it to lure Bernadette here or me there, until at least I get a cure for it).

Mark and Joanne ended up dying due to a car accident months later only Laura and Chelsea left in the McLaren family, Laura ended up gaining 14 kg, the birth of her niece Holly McLaren in 1999 helped her a lot to overcome part of this depression that she was having and in a few years she was taking care of herself, managed to lose weight until she was 62 kg, but never went back to the same as when she was younger, Bernadette was in poor health until she died in 2002, Laura even worked as a teacher until she was 40 when she couldn't stand working as a teacher anymore, then she was out of a job, but soon she found a way to make money making candy and selling it around the houses, she did that for a while until on December 5, 2014 while making some candy she hears Chariot's name and goes to where Chelsea and Holly were, but ends up having a shock when looking at someone.

See you, lesbian witches, someday, somewhere!


End file.
